


A Death Eater or A Joke Shop Owner

by Mish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Humor, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 36,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: Bri Shacklebolt is the middle child of Kingsley and Mary Shacklebolt. With Voldemort’s return, Bri’s life is completely turned around. Her neighborhood friend, Draco, slowly reveals a new side of himself as Bri becomes closer to Fred Weasley. Bri is caught in the middle of a long war and in the middle of two hearts. A love triangle between Bri and Fred and Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an introduction to the family. Bri's looks are based off of @brisprings on instagram.

This books starts during Christmas Break of Harry Potter’s Fourth year

Chapter 1: 

Kingsley Shacklebolt did his best as a father of three girls. But with Voldemort threatening to return, him pretending to be hunting down Sirius Black, and joining Dumbledore, he was barely home. 

Kingsley was one of the best Aurors the ministry had and he wasn’t about to let anyone down. Kingsley was usually calm and controlled, with a commanding stature. However, his two eldest daughters were currently pushing his control. He had gotten off of a 12 hour shift followed by a 4 hour meeting with Dumbledore to discuss theories of Voldemort’s current location and how he was planning on coming back to full power. He was tired and ready to sleep. However, upon opening the front door, he knew that would have to wait. 

“I was just out with some friends and you have no control over me! You're still a teenager too! Stop acting like you are better than us.” It was Bri’s voice. She was yelling down the stairs of their two story house. Bri was his middle child. She had a presence that commanded any room she entered and a personality to match it. 

“Will you two try and get along.” It was his youngest daughter, Arielle’s, pleading voice. 

“She needs to understand we are at different levels. I’m going to become an Auror like father and that girl will be lucky if she graduates.” His eldest, Taysha, was screaming up the stairs and he let out a groan. 

“Couch, now.” The three girls stopped as they heard their dad’s bellowing voice through the hallway. 

“You're going to be in so much trouble.” Taysha hissed and flipped her hair to the side. 

Bri and Arielle sat on one couch. Bri had her arms crossed and was glaring at Taysha. 

Bri was 15. She was a breathtakingly beautiful witch, and hence caught a good deal of attention from many people. Her shiny brown hair fell almost to her waist. The girl had put a straightening spell on it but it was normally in a 3B curl pattern. She was athletic and her golden brown skin seemed to have a glow to it. Her large, honey brown eyes were laced with green. Those eyes continued watching Taysha like she could kill with her stare.

Taysha was the eldest at 18 and Arielle the youngest at 13. All three lived with their father while their mother permanently resided at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Bellatrix Lestrange had tutored her to the point of insanity along with Neville Longbottom’s parents. She wasn’t dead but she wasn’t there. 

“Bri never listens. She was out all night.” Taysha started to rant on. Taysha had the same beautiful complexion as Bri but her nose was more hooked like her mother’s. It had a bump in the middle from when she tried to spy on Bri and Bri ‘accidentally’ slammed the door in her face. Taysha's voice was high pitched and gave Bri throbbing headaches. 

“I went to dinner with some friends. I didn’t know it was a crime to eat Chicken Alfredo in this house.” Bri’s voice cracked as she tried to stay leveled. 

“It’s true father,” Arielle’s small voice whispered. “She just went to grab a bite to eat. She even brought me leftovers.” 

“Probably with some boy!” Taysha yelled and Bri popped off the couch to get in her face. 

“That is enough!” Kingsley’s strong voice filled the room. His usual level-headed attitude was out the door. He always seemed to have an incredible power to his presence. Bri sat back down as Kingsley cleared his voice. “Taysha, it is my job to tell Bri where she may or may not go. However, if I’m not here. Please send me an owl before you leave.”

Bri and Taysha nodded. “I brought you back some food too dad. Went to that muggle restaurant, Olive Garden. Got you some lobster raviolis, your favorite.” 

“Wait, did you get everyone food but me?” Taysha scrunched her face into a nasty scold but Bri ignored it, getting up to warm her father’s food. 

Bri couldn’t understand why Taysha thought she would be getting any food. Taysha had spent the last year trying to make Bri’s life a living hell. Always reminding her they needed to live up to their father’s name. This included: correcting Bri at every moment, trying to make sure Bri was acting perfect, and even telling on her to both her father and teachers. 

The three girls watched as their father ate looking exhausted. But he still made sure to check on all three daughters. 

“Arielle, how is that book you are reading?” He asked and young Arielle started to tell him all about her latest fantasy novel. Finally, they all gave their father a hug goodnight and he went up for some much needed rest. 

“We both know you were sneaking off with some boy tonight.” Taysha spat once his door was closed. 

“And we all know that you're just jealous cause a boy won’t touch you with a ten foot pole.” 

With that Bri went up stairs to her and Arielle’s shared bedroom. There was barely any room for both girls. Not because the room was small but because Arielle had covered it with her plants.

In truth, Taysha was jealous of her middle sister. Taysha worked so hard to be at the top of her class and be liked socially but for Bri everything came so natural. Taysha didn’t mean to pick on her but a jealous pit in her stomach kept poking at her. All Taysha wanted was to become a master Auror like her father. To have all the knowledge in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Daily Runs

Chapter 2: Run

The next morning, Bri woke up and went for her run. It was Christmas break and the cold air hit her nose. There was a nice path in the woods behind her neighborhood that connected to another. Her neighborhood was a pleasant one full of middle class wizards and witches but the other neighborhood was far different. It was still a magical neighborhood but instead had old mansions that were triple maybe quadruple the size of Bri’s house. The huge mansions were owned by wealthy pure blood families. She continued her run, letting her mind open and the stress leave her body. 

Finally, she reached her destination and jogged in place outside the Malfoy Manor, making sure to stay behind a huge iron pole and not be seen. She continued to check the wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates. Finally, the individual she was waiting for came into a view. A blonde boy was now coming up the driveway, shooing an albino peacock that was coming up to him, hoping for food. Bri watched the boy with sparkling eyes. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander. Draco was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, grey eyes, and a pale complexion. He had haughty good looks and Bri would be lying if she said she didn’t find herself watching him.

“Finally, thought your parents were home or something and you couldn’t get out.” Bri said as the iron gates opened.

“You know they are never home. Couldn’t find my running shirt.” Draco gave a chuckle. Something Bri and Draco had in common was they were both lonely at home. Their parents were constantly busy with their work and this left the two to be well, bored. Over the years a friendship had formed. Draco would watch Bri running by and one day he decided to join her. 

“Race you to our spot!” Bri shouted and sprinted towards their ‘secret’ location in the forest.

“Hey, you got a head start!” Draco yelled as he hurried after her. He couldn’t help but notice how much Bri had grown. She was no longer the skinny little girl that he met but a grown woman. She now had an hourglass athletic form. Her thighs were powerful and her butt was, Draco flushed and shook his head. Trying to get his thoughts back on winning against Bri. He finally got ahead of her but only for a short while because she leaped in the air, slamming him to the ground. 

“Always cheating!” Draco yelled and the two momentarily wrestled in the dirt. Their ‘secret’ base was just a small meadow in the middle of the forest. The meadow was perfectly round and filled with wildflowers. Violet, yellow, and soft white lined it and somewhere nearby they could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The meadow had to have a magical doom over it because it was warm in the dead of winter. The flowers never died.

“Ooo don’t lie, I know you missed me while you were at Hoggy Warts.” Bri gave a giggle as Draco rolled his eyes. They both laid down, looking at the sky. 

“The Triwizard Tournament is all people can talk about and did you hear somehow Harry Potter got in?” Draco groaned but Dove raised her eyebrow. Draco hated Harry Potter. 

“Wait, he got in and is only 15,16 maybe? Then why couldn’t I come!” Bri wasn’t sent to Hogwarts because she was only 16. Beauxbaton only sent witches at the age of qualification. 

“Right? It isn’t fair. That poor Cedric block didn't even make the newspaper. He is a hufflepuff from our school.” Draco watched as Bri collected flowers. 

“I would have liked to see you at school. We’ve never gone together.” Bri couldn’t even imagine Draco at school, but she imagined he would be very popular. He was always sweet to her and a great friend. 

“Yeah. I guess.” Draco looked off in the distance then changed the subject. “Has your dad caught Sirius Black yet?”

“No, we barely see him.”

“I’m sure he will get him soon, your dad is one of the best Aurors they have.” Draco comforted.

“What about your dad?” Bri asked back and Draco’s face scrunched. 

“Been a real ass. Mom can’t even keep him under control.” Draco looked at his hands and Bri’s eyes filled with concern.

“He hasn’t hurt you again, has he?” Draco ignored her.

“Something is stressing him out. He keeps looking around like someone is coming.” Draco murmured but cleared his voice. “Come on, I got these cool blasting snaps we can try. Mom got them for me after dad’s last outburst.” Bri didn’t push the subject, as the two started to throw the snaps.

They acted like children, running around and throwing them at each other for hours but finally Draco looked at his watch and frowned. “Better get going. I can meet a few more times during break. Meet you outside the manor tomorrow, same time?” Bri nodded and they both ran their separate ways. 

As she opened the door to her house, Taysha was already waiting, her arms crossed. “And where have you been?”

“On a run. Owl father if you want but he already gave me permission to take my daily runs.” Bri didn’t even look at her older sister and walked up the stairs. She wondered who Lucius Malfoy was so afraid of. Was the ministry finally on his tail?


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try and keep my chapters well researched. I am truly in love with Harry Potter. Obviously, I have to edited and add stuff because I am putting an additional character into the story. Sorry if I change anything you enjoy.

Chapter 3 Christmas

“And there you are.” Bri handed a small present to Draco as they sat in the meadow. He slowly opened it to reveal a watch, a very expensive watch at that. 

“Wow Bri, you didn’t have to.” But he grinned and she helped him put in on. Draco couldn’t help but be captivated by her plump lips that were forming a large smile. “Now yours.”

“They are beautiful!” Her face lit up as she gave Draco a huge hug. “I have the best friend in the world!” She screamed, as she put on the golden bracelet that had a small golden snake with emerald eyes on it. Draco almost forgot to answer as he watched the girl. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Draco gleamed before he looked at his new watch. “Shit I gotta get home. My parents are having a holiday ball.”

`````  
The three girls were waiting with a fully cooked meal. Their father had promised to be home for lunch on Christmas. 

“He still isn’t home, I’m hungry, can’t we eat a little.” Arielle groaned as Taysha shook her head. Bri gave a roll of her eyes and gave Arielle a scoop of mac and cheese.

“I can’t believe he is this late on Christmas.” Bri groaned as the three started to chat about school and things they were up to.

Finally, the door opened and Kingsley was given huge hugs from his three girls.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. The ministry had some issues with- Well it doesn’t matter, lets eat.” 

The family of four chatted loudly and laughs filled the air as they ate. After, Bri put on the Christmas music and they danced around the living room. Presents were given and sweets were eaten. She couldn’t help but feel bad for Draco as her father started to hand them Christmas poppers. Bri knew Draco didn’t feel this kind of love from his father, Draco barely felt safe in his own house.

“Each popper has a present!” Kingsley laughed as ‘booms’ filled the air. A necklace came out of each, with a small gold pendant. “Bri a lion because of your roaring personality. Taysha an owl for all those brains. And Arielle a strawberry because you are just so sweet.” He poked Arielle’s nose as she gave a giggle. 

“Time to visit mom?” Arielle's voice was hopeful. 

“Of course! Come on, we will go by Floo.” 

The Shacklebolt family got on their jackets and one by one went into the Fire Place saying, “St Mungo’s Hospital.” and throwing down the Floo Powder. 

Bri was met by a crowded reception area. Rows of witches and wizards sat upon rickety wooden chairs, some looking perfectly normal and other sporting gruesome disfigurements. One wizard had elephant trunks and another had hands sticking out of his chest. The room was loud and decorated for the holidays. Witches and wizards in lime-green robes were walking up and down the rows asking questions and making notes. 

Bri already knew what floor to go to and followed her father to the elevator. A witch's voice rang as they started to rise. “Floor one: Creature Induce Injuries. Floor Two: Magical Bugs. Floor Three: Potion and Plant poisoning. Floor four: Long-Term residents.” The family exited and the floor was full out a loud quacking sounds. 

“Poor Herbert Chorley,” Bri sighed “Still thinks he is a duck.” They passed a few rooms, giving a small wave to Neville and his parents that were in the room next door before entering their mothers. 

“Hello mum.” Arielle said as she went to give the blonde women a hug. Mom didn’t move at first, she was sitting up in her hospital bed, but then slowly grabbed a stuffed rabbit. “It’s Arielle, your daughter. I brought you one of my plants. It’s lavender, to bring you happiness. I had Taysha charm it so it won’t die.”

“My long apron.” Their mother responded. Something she would reply but it never made sense. 

Bri came next and sat on the bed with her mother. “I’m glad you love your rabbit. I gave it to you, remember last time I came.” Her mother looked at her with empty eyes before squeezing the rabbit again and murmuring about asparagus. 

Taysha and Dad sat down in arms chairs both saying hello. 

Mom had endured the Cuciatuse curse for so long, she was deemed insane. Frank and Alice Longbottom were the same. They all had different levels of function. Alice didn’t talk much on her own. Sometimes she would say one word if she was having a good day. She would continuously give Neville gum wrappers. Frank repeated the same things over and over. The Shacklebolt’s mom talked but she never seemed to know what others were saying. It was almost like she was reliving past memories. Once in a while she would laugh but other times her piercing screams would fill the air. She seemed to enjoy stuffed animals but didn’t react to seeing her daughters or husband. No one really knew how much she remembered. Bri liked to think she was reliving good memories of the past and that she was happy in her mind.

Bri and Arielle told their mother all about their school year so far. Bri telling her about quidditch and Arielle about plants. At one point, they even got their mother out of bed. She was so skinny, she was almost just bones. Their father put on some Christmas music and they danced around her. She just looked off into the corner and gave a squeeze to her rabbit. They talked to their mother till she drifted off to sleep and their father informed them it was time to go. Kingsley kissed his wife’s forehead before leaving a new stuff bear for her.


	4. Chapter 4: The School Year

Chapter 4: The School Year

Bri’s fourth year seemed to wize by till June. She was practically buried in her social life, tests, and quidditch. Finally, it was the last week of school. She could barely wait for the end of the year festivities but was called to the office by one of her teachers. As she walked, Arielle and Taysha joined her. All giving each other questioning looks. 

They opened the door to see their teacher and father. He had a grim expression on his face. 

“Father, what's wrong?” Arielle yawned.

“Is mother okay?” Bri panicked but he shook his head.

“We will talk later. I want all of you three to get your belongings packed up and ready to leave. Quickly.” His voice was calm but had an incredible power to it. The three girls rushed to get their belongings, knowing it was not the time to ask questions.

The family used the Floo Network to get home. “Father?” Bri asked but her father was whispering protective spells around the house. Creating a fortrose.

“I can help.” Taysha said, being the only one of age and their father nodded. They both continued until finally he let out a sigh. 

“Girls, sit down.” The girls’ hearts were racing at what was happening. They had never seen their father like this. “Voldemort is back.” The room was silent for a minute until Arielle wailed. Her small body clung to Bri’s as Bri wrapped her arms around her younger sister. Bri’s face lost so much color, as she wanted to vomit.

“What are we going to do?” Bri asked, finding her voice.

“You three are too young. But we have formed The Order of the Phoenix again. I am going there now. I just needed to make sure that you three were safe.” He paused and collected all three of his daughters in a hug. “I will make sure that none of you get hurt. We will fix this. 

“You can’t leave us.” Bri shouted, she wasn’t sure if it was the fear of Voldemort or the thought of not going with. 

“I am of age father. I want to join.” Taysha’s voice was calm and collective but Bri noticed her eyes were full of fear. 

“Very well. Taysha you can come with me. Bri look after Arielle.” Taysha went to the fire place but their father shook his head. “We go by broom. We don’t know who is looking after the Floo network.”

And with that Bri and Arielle were left alone. Bri got a gallon of ice cream out and the two shared it. “He didn’t really tell us much, how could Voldemort be back?” Bri asked, scoping more ice cream in her mouth.

“I don’t know, father always said he was trying.” Arielle mumbled, her mouth full of ice cream. 

Bri and Arielle cuddled on the couch, waiting for their family members, til they both fell asleep. Taysha and Kingsley came back and picked up the girls, putting them into their beds. 

When they finally woke up, Kingsley had prepared their breakfast, eggs and bacon. The girls sat as he told them about Harry Potter and the Triwizard tournament. 

“We believe Voldemort will lie low but I need you to stay safe at all times. If you go for a run, make sure to always have your wand on you. If you go to a friends, make sure someone knows where you are going at all times. Remember, you may use underage magic if your life is in danger.”

The three girls nodded as their dad left for work. 

“What did they say last night?” Bri asked Taysha, who put her nose in the air.

“Nothing for under age witches.” Taysha got up and left as Bri fumed.

“Such a bitch isn’t she?” 

“Bri!” Arielle laughed as she pushed her sister playfully.

`````  
Summer break

“I’m going on my run!” Bri yelled up the staircase into Taysha’s closed doors. 

“What route?” Taysha yelled down the stairs but Bri had already shut the front door. 

Bri waited for what felt like 30 minutes outside the manor. The atmosphere felt heavy. Finally, she heard Draco come out. He looked tired, dark circled framing his beautiful grey eyes.

“Let’s hurry. I don’t want to be seen.” Draco whispered as the two ran towards their meadow. But Draco kept looking behind him, like someone was going to be chasing them. Bri’s hair stood up but she felt better as they finally arrived.

“Draco, you know. Don’t you. Voldemor-”

“Don’t say his name.” Draco cut her off, his eyes widened. 

“He is back. Did your father go back?” Bri questioned. Draco had told her about his father’s past wrongdoings and how he paid his way out of trouble with the ministry. 

“When I got home from Hogwarts, he looked like he had been tortured for weeks. My mom was so scared that the Dark Lord was back, she didn’t even look up. His tattoo, it’s dark. He went back to the Dark Lord and was tortured because he didn’t come back fast enough.” Draco whispered, his eyes had tears in them.

“How could he go back to him? Draco you don’t believe in Voldemort’s ways!” Bri was louder than she ment and Draco’s eyes snapped to look into hers.

“I am NOTHING like my father. You KNOW his choices are not mine. You are supposed to be my best friend.” Draco yelled at Bri. A few birds flew out of the meadow. 

“I’m sorry, I truly am. I just, I can’t believe your dad went back. What are you going to do?” Bri put her hand on his shoulder, she didn’t know how to help him. She didn’t know what she would do if she was in his shoes. 

“Hope summer break goes fast. Maybe we can run extra?” Draco forced a light chuckle. “Can we change the subject. How is Taysha doing?”

“A fucking bitch, thinks she is better then us because,” Bri paused, she knew she couldn’t tell Draco any Order information. “Because she will be in her last year next year. Keeps talking about how she is going to be the best Auror just like dad.”

“She sounds like she has a stick up her butt.”

“Way up it!” The two laughed as they continued to share stories of their family and friends at their schools. 

“I have to leave Bri but let's meet at the Meadow for now on. Don’t come near the manor.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Grimmauld Place 

Draco and her were passing a magical ball in the air to each other. The ball would make random turns and the goal was to keep it off the ground. 

“So, your dad is an Auror, any news about The Dark Lord?” Draco asked and Bri shook her head. 

“I wouldn’t tell you any Auror news and anyway my dad won’t tell me anything.” Bri’s voice was full of anger as she missed the ball and it hit the ground. 

“I win!” Draco sang as Bri flipped him off. 

“What about you, hear anything?” 

“I wouldn’t tell you,” Draco mimicked her voice. “I don't know either, mom doesn’t want me near the action.”

`````  
The summer continued and Bri was beginning to be irritated by the fact that Taysha and her father would leave on “missions” and “meetings” every day without her. She was much better then Taysha at practical magic but couldn’t use it just because she was under age. 

She was currently rummaging through her father’s belongings, trying to find any indication as to what they were doing. Finally, she found a slip of paper in someone else’s writing. 

It read: “The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.”

Bri gave a mischievous smirk as she found Arielle. “Wanna go for a ride?” 

She quickly wrote Draco a letter. "Going on Holiday, see you winter break." And sent it off with their family screech owl. 

Arielle got on the back of Bri’s broom timidly as they set off.

“Should we really be doing this?” Arielle’s voice shouted against the wind.

“If they won’t tell us anything. Then we will find out ourselves.” Bri shouted back. 

The two girls landed in front of Grimmauld Place and Bri’s nose scrunched. “Where is 12?” She asked Arielle but before she could finish, a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. 

“It looks like no one has lived in here for years.” Arielle commented as Bri started walking towards the old house. She rang the doorbell and stood back. Arielle hiding behind her. A short-plump redheaded woman answered the door, looking confused to see them.

“We would like to join The Order.” Bri said confidently and the women quickly pulled the young girls into the house, closing the door.

“And who are you and how did you get permission to get inside from Dumbledore.” The woman asked, she was fussing with her apron and looking at the girls questioningly.

“Well I didn’t get permission DIRECTLY from him. I read it. In a note.” Bri declared as she could feel Arielle shaking behind her. She understood why. The hallway was creepy. They were in almost complete darkness and the smell was damp and dusty. A sweet rotting smell drifted in the air.

“Ooo your Kingsley’s daughters aren’t you. I recognize you from the photos.” The witch relaxed as she gave them a nod, ushering them in. “Make sure to be quiet till we get down stairs.” They were led to a large kitchen table full of redheads. “I’m Mrs. Weasley.” She introduced, as she looked to the rest of the table. They all had fiery red hair but one brunette girl, a man, and a boy. 

“I’m Bri and this is” Bri tried to get her sister to come out in front but Arielle refused. Gripping harder on the back of her shirt. “Arielle.”

“We have heard many stories about you.” A tall man said from the end of the table. “I’m Arthur, Kingsley didn’t tell us you were coming?”

Bri paused and realized she didn’t think this far ahead. She didn’t expect an entire family to be here. She thought it would be a few people and she could offer her case as to why she should join The Order. Her sister’s ear piercing screams interrupted her thoughts. 

“It’s Sirius Black!” Her sister screamed, as Bri noticed that the mass murderer was sitting next to a set of twins at the table. 

“Yeah, I guess I should've thought this threw more.” Bri whispered to herself as her sister continued to scream. 

“Now, Now! Kingsley hadn’t told you. It’s okay.” Molly was patting Arielle’s back. “Sirius is a part of the Order, he was wrongly convicted- “ But before she could continue, Arielle had fainted.

“Sorry about that.” Bri said, as a red-headed boy helped lift her sister up. She noticed that he had a twin watching the two quizzically. “Is my father or sister around?”

“No but they should be here after dinner. Come join us.” Arthur said as Arielle came through, sitting as still as possible on a chair. Bri sat next to the set of twins. The twins both sported smirks and freckles. Bri noticed the one next to her had a slightly different freckle pattern. They were fairly tall and very handsome. 

“I’m George and this is Fred.” The twins gave a mischievous smile. “And we are guessing your father has no clue you are here.”

“Well, we kind of got bored. Waiting for answers.” Bri told them as Molly set up dinner.

“We are living here and trust me, we also are waiting for answers still.” Fred mumbled as Bri sighed heavily.

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.” The next boy said and it took Bri every muscle in her body not to look at his forehead. The boy who lived was right in front of her. 

The group introduced themselves to Bri and Arielle and started eating. 

“So I’ve never seen you at Hogwarts? I would have remembered someone like you.” Ron’s voice came out in a stutter. His face brick red. 

“I go to Beauxbaton. I’ll be in my fifth year this year. Dad wants us to go there because my mother did.” Bri explained but rolled her eyes as Ron continued to check her out. Hermione nudged him in the side and Ginny giggled. 

“Oooo so you're one of those up tight girls?” Fred joked and George raised his eyebrows.

“Up tight? This up tight girl can kick your butt in anything.” Bri joked, giving Fred a playful wink. 

“Bri is the opposite of uptight. She almost gets detention every day for breaking a rule or forgetting something.” Arielle finally spoke, making the table laugh. 

“Sounds like she can give you two a run for your money.” Hermione, who was not laughing, said to the twins. 

By the time the door finally opened, the group was eating dessert and talking about Quidditch. 

“I can’t believe you really had a magical bludger coming towards you and your teacher turned your arm into jello” Bri laughed at Harry. She couldn’t imagine their lives. Hogwarts seemed very dangerous. 

“Is that Bri’s voice.” Taysha’s voice came from the door and the eldest sister pale as she saw them. “You little bratz.” Taysha hissed as Kingsley came behind her. He also didn’t look pleased but regained his normal composure. Bri really didn’t think her plan threw fully.

“Girls, may I see you in the other room.” He said calmly. Too calmly. Arielle and Bri were about to get a ear full. 

“So why are you here?” Their dad asked and Taysha glared from behind him. 

“We want to help. We can’t just keep sitting at home.” Bri begged, hoping her father would understand her feelings. Taysha opened her mouth but her father put his hand up silencing her. 

“And you came here why?” 

“To join The Order and help!” Bri tried to straighten up. She wanted to look as old as possible. 

“Well I have great news! Molly does need your help, cleaning our new base. You can share Ginny’s room.” Kingsley couldn’t help but give a deep laugh at his daughter's personal karma. They probably thought they would be going on dangerous missions but instead they were to clean the disgusting base. 

“Father, they have heads of house elves here.” Arielle squeaked, not sure if she wanted to help The Order anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: Cleaning

Chapter 6: Cleaning 

Bri awoke to Ginny looking down at her. “Breakfast.” Ginny practically yelled as the three girls ran down stairs. 

“So what inventions are you two working on?” Ginny asked Fred and George, making Bri lean in. 

“Well we are trying to make another extendible ear, to listen to others, that are invisible.” Fred said and gave Bri a smirk. 

“What! I want to see!” Bri whispered as Molly came with pancakes. When they were done with eating, Mrs. Weasley gave them the job of cleaning the drawing room. 

Entering the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room was covered in dust. The olive-green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss-green velvet curtains were bussing as though swarming with invisible bees.

“This is not what I thought helping The Order would be like.” Bri sighed and Ginny nodded beside her. 

“Me either, I thought I’d be battling Giants by now.” Fred joked as Ginny started to tie cloths around their noses. Mrs. Weasley handed them each a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end. 

“Cover your faces and take a spray bottle,” Mrs. Weasley said to them. “It’s Doxycide. I’ve never seen such a bad infestation--- what that house-elf’s been doing for the last ten years, I don’t know.”

Hermione started talking about elf rights but Molly ignored her and so did everyone else. This must have been normal. 

“Right, you lot, you need to be careful, because doxies bite and their teeth are poisonous. I’ve got a bottle of antidote here, but I’d rather nobody needed it. When I say the word, start spraying immediately. They will fly at us.”

“A gallon I can get more than you.” Fred said into her ear.

“You’re on.” Bri winked up at him.

“All right--- Squirt!”

Harry had a pretty big, full grown doxy come at him. Soaring out of a fold in the material, shiny beetle-like wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy-like body covered with thick black hair. Harry blasted it and everyone began. 

“I got 4 so far.” Bri laughed. 

“5” Fred called back and they continued spraying. 

Bri noticed Fred and George pocketing the passed out Doxies instead of throwing them in the bin.

“We want to experiment with doxy venom for our Skiving Snack boxes.” Fred said brightly. 

“What is that?” Bri asked, still picking up the fainted Doxies. 

Fred and George told her all about their plans and Bri wore a huge smile. 

“You lot are brilliant and Hogwarts will allow you to sell them?” The twins looked at each other and then shrugged. 

“Don’t know. Don’t care.”

“Do you know lots of students there, does Draco go there?”Before Bri could finish, Harry groaned. Well they all did. 

“That pureblood supremiss git.” Harry’s voice was full of anger. “Yeah, we know him, constantly bullying people.”

“Wait what? How?” Bri was so confused. They couldn’t be talking about her Draco, her sweet friend that had just a slight attitude. 

“Called Hermione a mudblood last year.” Ron said and Bri couldn’t help but gasp.

“But he said…” Her voice dragged off. How could Draco do such a thing. 

“I’m going to bring my plants here, make the house more bright.” Arielle was talking to Bri but she was still lost in thought.


	7. Chapter 7: The Big Idea

Chapter 7: The Big Idea

Fred, George, Bri, and Ginny were all crowded around the ear. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were behind them trying to listen too. The Order sat at the table talking about Harry’s return to school.

“How will we keep a watch on him?” Arthur asked the group. 

“McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, and Hagrid will be there.” Remus stated but Tonks quickly spoke. 

“They are kids and from what I heard, they get themselves into trouble all the time. Adults can not watch them continuously.” Tonk’s voice was close to the door and the ear caught it. 

“I can go to Hogwarts.” It was Taysha’s voice. “I am in my seventh year still and I can go. Make sure the kids are all right.” 

“She is a kid.” Bri hissed out but Ginny shushed her.

“I think that will be a great idea!” A voice she didn’t recognize said. 

“But it will be obvious to Voldemort’s supporters if just my eldest went.” Bri leaned closer to the ear trying to hear every word of what her dad was saying. “All three would have to transfer. For this, I will have to ask them.” 

Fred and George tried to bring the ear up fast and the other quickly separated into their bedrooms. Trying to not be seen. 

“Bri, Arielle can you come down here!” Bri and Arielle exited their bedroom and gave their fakest looks of confusion as they entered the room. 

“We have an idea. For this idea to work, Taysha needs to go to Hogwarts.” Their father spoke as all The Order watched, making Bri very nervous. 

“Harry will know Taysha is there to spy on him.” Bri said. The group of teens already didn’t like Taysha calling her ‘worse then Percy.’

“How?” Taysha snapped but the group seemed to ignore her. 

“She isn’t there to spy, just look after. For this to work, you both will also have to go to Hogwarts. Would you be okay with that?” Kingsley asked as he sat back in his chair. “Take your time to think it over.”

Bri knew she would miss her old friends but she had grown close to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George. She also knew that Draco would be there. 

“Of course!” Bri said and Arielle nodded next to her.

“I’ll get into Gryffindor so I can watch him closely.” Taysha stated.

“That's not how that works.” Bri tried to explain but Taysha was hearing none of it. 

“I need to be in Gryffindor so I will. I will research the topic.” Taysha concluded.

—-

Bri got up early and went to the front door, broom in hand. Her entire body jumped as she heard a voice behind her. “And where do you think you are going?” It was Fred, his arms were crossed and his eye brow raised. But he still has that smirk on his face, like at any minute he may prank someone. 

“Just to St. Mungos.” It felt weird transferring out of her mother’s old school and she wanted to tell her. Even if she didn’t understand. 

“Why is that?” Fred questioned. The family only talked about their mother in past tense. Sometimes Bri felt guilty because many people assumed their mother was dead. 

“My mother is there.” Fred could tell Bri didn’t want to say more and watched her leave.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts

Chapter 8: Hogwarts 

The three girls nervously waited for the first years to be sorted. “And now we have three transfer students.” Professor McGonagall said to the crowd. 

“Wow, she is beautiful.” Bri heard someone say and her face grew red. 

“Taysha Shacklebolt.” The tall, rather severe-looking witch said as she ushered Taysha forward. “A Seventh year.”

The hat barely touched Taysha’s head before screaming “RAVENCLAW!” The blue table yelled but Bri gave a laugh. Her hand landed on her face, trying her best not to openingly laugh at her sister. She knew Taysha would be in Ravenclaw but hearing the news just made her happier. Taysha glared at Bri before joining her table. 

Bri sat on the stool and looked around. She finally saw him, Draco Malfoy at the green table. His face was full of shock, she gave him a shortwave but he looked almost frightened. Before Bri could process what had happened, the hat hit her head. 

“Let’s seeeee hereee. Much more tricky than your sister. Brave for sure, always wanting to help your younger sister and classmates. But also very cunning. Hmmm I know…. GRYFFINDOR!” The hat screamed out the house name and the twins ran towards her, picking her up, and bringing her to their table. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to tell them off but the Gryffindor table went quiet. 

“Last, Arielle Shacklebolt.” Arielle looked down at her feet. The magical hat laughed loudly.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” It screamed and the yellow table cheered as she joined. 

“DANG, one more and we could have had the set.” Bri giggled and Fred put his arm around her. 

“And you got the best house.” He said, pouring himself a drink as he talked.

“And why is that?” Bri wondered, looking at the feast that just appeared. 

“Well cause I’m in it.” Fred laughed as the group started to eat. 

“Does she look mad?” Bri asked Harry, who was sitting on the other side of the table. He didn’t have to ask who and looked over at the Ravenclaw table.

“Taysha looks furious, fumming in her seat. At least I know she can’t watch me in my sleep now.” Harry snorted and Bri didn’t dare turn around. 

“I don’t know why she thought she was in your house.”

“Bri!” Bri turned to the person calling her name and noticed Neville, he waved frantically and she got up to give him a hug.

Bri kept stealing glances to Draco but he never once looked her way.


	9. Chapter 9: Draco

Chapter 9: Draco

Bri tried to talk to Draco as they exited the Great Hall but he seemed to slither out before she could get to him. It took her almost all day to finally catch him. He was sitting outside with two big boys and a pug faced girl. Draco talked about his two friends a lot and Bri knew they had to be Crabbe and Goyle. They were laughing maniacally and Bri wasn’t sure she wanted to know what they were talking about. “Draco! Surprise!” Bri chimed as she got closer. Draco had a look of confusion on his face. 

“Did you get lost Gry-” The pug faced girl snarled but Draco got up quickly.

“Let’s talk over here.” He grabbed Bri’s hand and dragged her to the other side of the lake. 

“What is with you?” Bri asked, taking her hand back quickly. “I know you saw me. You don’t even look happy to see me. Are you avoiding me?” Bri couldn’t help but be hurt by Draco’s reaction. She had imagined him running up and hugging her. 

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want you here.” Draco muttered as tears threatened to break Bri’s eyes. “No, no not like that! It's just... I’m not myself here and our houses don’t get along.” 

“What do you mean?” Bri wondered if Harry had been telling her the truth. A weird feeling filled her stomach. 

“It’s just with the other pureblood families, I have to act a certain way.” Draco was looking back at his friends.

“What kind of way?” Bri’s voice was now prickled with anger. 

“Don’t be mad at me Bri, you are my best friend.” Draco begged, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“They said you called people Mudbloods.” Bri whispered to him, almost pleading that it was a lie.

“Bri, I promise I have changed. I use to think just like my father but I’ve learned.”

“I know, so be happy to see me and stop acting like this.” Bri tried to smile as she gave Draco a hug. He hugged her back but quickly let go.

“We will hang out soon. How about tomorrow after classes are over?” Draco asked before he went back to his group of friends. 

``````````````

Taysha couldn’t help but be jealous of Bri. She wanted to be in THAT house. She wanted to prove she could keep Harry Potter safe. That she would be an amazing Auror. However, the group seemed to avoid her. Jealousy erupted in her stomach again, Bri always made friends so easily. It wasn’t like Taysha hadn’t got friends. She made quick friends with two Ravenclaws that had the same views as her. Always work hard by gaining more intelligence. Bri had become quick friends with Fred, George, and Lee from the year above. Ginny, Luna, and her had also become close, both enjoying the boy’s humor. From her year, Bri hung out with Neville, Harry, Ron, and Hermione in class. When she could, Bri would hang out with her younger sister, who had made loads of Hufflepuff friends. Arielle had become even more obsessed with plants and her and Neville could talk for hours. 

Draco was a different story. In crowded areas, he might give Bri a small smirk but overall ignored her. Even in Care Of Magical Creatures, a class they share, he didn’t even say hi. 

Instead, she would be grabbed randomly and pulled off to a private location. They would talk and laugh together like they were in their meadow. Bri wanted to call Draco out but he always looked so happy to have her alone.

“Bri, you are the most amazing person I know.” Draco laughed as she shared her story about Umbridge and how she put a dung bomb on her seat. 

“Really? I thought you Slytherins loved her?” Bri started eating the chocolate frog that the blonde gave her. 

“Nah, she is horrid but dad says we need to listen to her. That her opinion matters.” 

“Blah blah blah dad says. Do you hear yourself? What happened to not wanting to be like him?” Bri could tell Draco was upset. He put down his chocolate frog and jumped up. 

“Do you think I want to listen to him? I don’t have a choice! You know my father, you know what he will do, you know who he follows.” Draco was pleading now. He was so scared. Scared of Voldemort. Bri got up and hugged him tightly. 

“Draco, I’m here for you. I always will be.” They held each other for what felt like forever.

"He is terrifying Bri. He came to the house this summer. My mom wouldn't stop crying when he left. My father is so angry, I can't even look in his direction without being yelled at." Bri's hands gliding up and down his back as he held her tighter. Like she was the only good left in this world. Draco straightened up and cleared his throat suddenly. 

“I gotta get back. Crabbe, Goyle and I are doing homework.” 

“Don’t forget Pansy. You never told me about her.” Bri gave her best impression of the pug-faced girl. “Dracoooo come here.” 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Draco laughed as Bri nudged him. But when they got to the Hogwarts entrance, Taysha was there, arms crossed and her nose in the air. Draco continued walking but Taysha grabbed onto Bri’s shoulder. 

“Do you know who that is?” Taysha was practically snarling. 

“Draco?” Bri questioned but she knew why Taysha was upset. 

“Do you know who his father is?” 

“He isn’t like that.” Bri tried but her voice didn’t come off strong. She used to think that was true. 

“Our family comes from powerful-“ Bri could feel another lecture come on and flailed her arms. 

“I get it. We come from a powerful Auror family. You want to live up to dad’s status. But honestly Taysha, you're so fixated on achievement and being the best in class, have you ever thought about what makes you happy.” Bri’s outburst was usually followed by the eldest screaming but it didn’t come. 

“Being an Auror would make me happy.” Taysha’s voice was just above a whisper and Bri almost felt bad. 

“I see you with those two Ravenclaws. Don't you guys do anything fun?” Bri questioned.

“We mostly do homework and correct each other. Sometimes we play games like Wizarding Chest. It’s fun.” Taysha looked deep in thought as she answered and Bri didn’t want to tell her that Wizarding Chest was one of her least favorite things to do. 

“See, chest makes you happy. Don’t they have a chest club? Join it!” Bri walked away, confused by now two conversations she just had.


	10. Chapter 10: Behave

Chapter 10: Behave

Bri’s eyes felt heavy as she tried to read her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She felt Harry nudge her and straightened herself in her chair. Professor Umbridge’s beady eyes watched Harry. She wore a nasty pink floral jacket with a white turtleneck that emphasized her toad like features. Her short form went around the room, watching her students read. 

“And remember dear, you have detention with me again tonight.” Umbridge’s girlish voice rang to Harry, making Bri’s blood boil.

“This is rubbish.” Bri protested before she could think. 

“Excuse me Dear?” Umbridge looked her up and down like it was the first time she had seen her. 

“I said, that is rubbish. He was just saying the truth.” Bri’s voice was full of anger. 

“Well, Miss, I think I will also see you in detention tonight,” said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness. Before Bri could think, she took her bag and left the class. She couldn’t look at that toad women for any longer.

When Bri finally made it to the common room, she screamed into the couch. A grown woman picking on children because she was in denial. Disgusting. 

“We heard what you did.” A sing song voice came and Bri peered up at Fred and George who had huge smirks on their faces. 

“Why aren’t you two in class?” Bri reburied her face into the couch. 

“Well, we have a free period.” George started.

“And the news traveled fast in Hogwarts that you were being naughty.” Fred added, earning a glare from the brunette. 

“ME! You guys have been testing your candies on 1st years.” She sat up, pointing her fingers at them. 

“They are getting paid.” Fred started, “and they know the risk.” George finished. 

“Well, what are your findings so far?” Bri was curious as she tried to peer into George’s bag. 

“Fever fudge looks like a success.” George replied, handing her the pill. 

“One side starts it, one side stops.” Fred showed her the two different colors. “Keep forgetting which is which though.” Bri rolled her eyes but giggled.

“Fainting fancies are great too but well the Nosebleeds Nuggets need a little work, we can’t seem to stop the Nosebleeds.” George muttered and a light bulb went off in Bri’s head.

“Merlap’s blood is good for bleeding. I bet if you add that to the ingredients on the other side, it will stop it.” Bri told Fred. Fred scooped her up, swinging her around.

“Brilliant, just brilliant.” Fred exclaimed. 

“Come on, lets get some sun! I need some air!” Bri groaned and Fred nodded.

“I actually told Lee I would hang out with him but I’ll see you two around.” George waved and gave Fred a wink.

So Bri and Fred found a large tree to relax on as they talked about future inventions. Fred rested his head on her lap and she played with his bright red hair. He couldn’t stop looking up at her, making her blush as she talked.

“So I am going to run a joke shop, what are you going to do?” 

“In truth, I’m not positive but lately I've been thinking of becoming a Healer. Work with patients that are in the hospitals for the long haul. Maybe even invent healing spells to better them.” Bri sighed, as she thought of her mom squeezing her stuffed rabbit.

“Patients like your mom?” Fred added and Bri nodded.

“How did you know?” 

“I’m actually very observant and I can't help but watch you.” Fred admitted making Bri feel flushed.

“You truly are beautiful when you blush.” Fred said as he slowly got up, leaning towards Bri.

“What on earth do you think you are during Weasel?” A pompous voice came from behind them. Fred bit his lip before turning around to see Draco and his gang. 

“Bug off Malfoy, can’t you tell I’m hanging with a beautiful girl.” Fred raised to his full height and Bri still sitting, tried to reach out for him.

“Stop it Draco!” She called before pulling Fred back down. 

“You really want to associate with him? What live a life where you are too poor to even shower?” Draco jeered and Bri practically was holding Fred down, she couldn’t believe Draco right now. 

“Fred, he isn’t worth it. Just forget about him. We can go somewhere else.” Bri pleaded. She was now up, her hands on his chest. 

“Has she told you, she runs to my house every single day during the summer, just to be with me.” Draco’s words hit Bri like a brick.

“You foul pompous brat!” Bri’s wand was now out and aimed at Draco. “You are such a dreadful person at school. Trust me, I will never be running to you anymore.” Bri lowered her wand and took Fred’s hand, marching away.


	11. Chapter 11: Detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My confidence in my writing is not very high and I always love to see kudos and comments. Lets me know people are reading and care.

Chapter 11: Detention 

After Fred and Bri walked away. Bri explained Malfoy and her friendship. How out of Hogwarts he was nice and friendly but here he was deplorable. Fred listened and gave her hand reassuring squeezes when necessary. “Sounds like it’s his loss.” 

“I have detention now but thanks for hanging out with me, we should do it more.” She gave Fred a kiss on the cheek before practically skipping to detention. 

Bri almost collided with Harry on the way. He wore a grim expression. “So, you’ve had detention with her before, what's it like?” 

“I’m sorry Bri but it's horrible.” Harry moaned as they entered Professor Umbridge’s office. All the surfaces had been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, residing on its own doily, and on one wall was a collection of plates each with their own moving cat.

“Good evening you two.” Bri startled and looked around. The toad like women was hidden behind a large bookcase, full of bright flowers. 

“Evening.” Harry and Bri said, as Umbridge gave them each a piece of blank parchment and a quill. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered to her as the toad looked way too happy. 

“Now you can begin your lines.” said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. “I must not tell lies, till it sinks in for Harry. I must not talk back for Bri.”

Bri started but was confused, her pen had no ink. As she wrote on the paper, her hand shot with pain. The words appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Bri’s hand. The pain was horrible and she peered at Harry who was doing his best not to show his emotions. 

After some time, Umbridge took Bri’s hand that was now bleeding with ‘I must not talk back.’ and examined it. 

“It seems to have sunk in, you may leave.” Harry made a motion with his hand, telling her to go without him. 

She cradled her hand, walking towards the Gryffindor common room but was quickly cut off by Draco. He looked out of breath, like he had run to get to her.

“I’m sorry. I was stupid. I got jealous.” Draco practically yelled at Bri. His hands were holding both of her arms. 

“You said horrible things and why were you jealous when you don’t even have the guts to talk to me in school.” Bri watched emotions flash in Draco’s grey eyes. Like he was trying to think of the correct words to say to her. Bri wondered if Draco even understood his own emotions. His eyes flickered from her honey eyes to her lips and Bri noticed he was coming closer. The lightest, sweetest kiss was placed on her lips. Bri would be lying if she didn’t admit she had thought about this kiss for years. But now things were different. 

He backed up from her and Bri’s face was full of confusion. “Draco, you can’t keep acting like you have been.” Bri wasn’t sure if she wanted to hit him or kiss him.

“I know. I just-” But before he could finish, he noticed Bri’s hand. “How did this happen?”

“Umbridge.” Bri growled as his thumb went over the wound. 

“I told you, you have to be good to her. She has a lot of power.” Draco sounded concerned as he examined what was written.

“Are you mad? I have to be good to that toad? She is horrible!” Bri practically yanked her hand from his and Draco sighed like she was a child.

“That doesn’t matter, new people are coming into control.”

“And those new people aren’t people I associate with.” Bri’s voice was full of confidence as she started to walk away. “And if YOU associate with them, you are no friend of mine.”


	12. Chapter 12: Tryouts

Chapter 12: Quidditch Tryouts

“I was a chaser at my old school but I think I’d make a good keeper.” Bri exclaimed to Fred as they entered the try outs. The entire team was here to watch. 

The try outs started and 6 people stood waiting their turn to try for Keeper. The Gryffindor Quidditch team soared in the air. Bri watched as the first person went up. They were doing very poor and Katie Bell’s ball easily scored twice in a few seconds. Bri’s attention was now focused on Fred flying in the air with a bat in his hand. He was so attracted. 

“Bri, you’re up!” Angelina said as Bri mounted her broom and soared in front of the goalpost. Bri drudge a Bludger that flung towards her and then knocked back two shots from Katie. However, upon seeing a certain blonde boy watching from the stands, she missed an easy save. 

Bri landed still feeling confident, she had shown very well. The team discussed and Angelina came over. “Ron, you will be the keeper. Bri, you will be on bench if any one is injured.” Bri tried to act happy and gave Ron a big smile but she was confused. She had done way better than Ron in the tryouts. 

They went to the common room to celebrate and the twins handed out Butter Beers.

“Angelina was worried cause your so small, you won’t be able to be a good Keeper.” Fred explained, as he watched the small girl chug her butterbeer.

“I’m not that small.” She argued and Fred put a hand in her hair, messing it up. Bri punched him lightly and he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders. 

“Not small? Not small?” He laughed as she tried to kick him.

``````  
It was finally the day of Hogsmeade. Lee, Bri, Fred, and George were of course in Zonko’s joke shop. 

“Maybe I should get some Stink Pellets for Dear Umbridge.” Bri laughed looking at the box. Fred had a mischievous smirk on his face as he looked at all the things he could do to Umbridge. Bri wouldn’t help but find it quite attractive. 

Finally, it was time and they headed to The Hogs Head. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door, with a picture upon it of a wild boar’s severed head leaking blood into the white cloth around it. The sign creaked in the wind and Bri looked over at Fred.

“Are we sure this is the place Hermione said?” 

“Looks incredible.” Fred answered, placing his hand on Bri’s back and pushing them in. The Hog’s Head bar was worse inside. It was small, dingy, and very dirty. The room smelled very strongly of a farm. The ground was sticky and so dirty, it looked like earth. Many people wore cloaks that hid their faces and it gave Bri a bad vibe.

“Wicked.” Fred and George said and Bri saw Hermione waving to them. Bri sat very close to Fred, as Harry and Hermione explained their plans for a proper defense against the art teacher in Harry. Bri kept looking at Fred, who had a looked of determination on his face. 

At the end, everyone entered in a line to sign Hermione’s paper to sign up for ‘Dumbledore’s Army.’ Excited about their new adventures, Fred, George, Bri, and Lee went to the bar. “Fire whiskeys” Fred said confidently and to their surprise, four were given. 

“This place is horrible.” Bri whispered into Fred's ear.

“Well... I can drink your fire whiskey too then.” Fred whispered back and Bri’s hands held the drink firmly. She gave a large gulp and warmness filled her body. After they finished, the four sang a merry tone back to Hogwarts. 

“Wait Fred, I want to show you something.” Bri laughed, tugging the tall boy away from the other two. 

“And what is that?” Fred had that mischievous smirk as he leaned closer to her. His hand resting on her hip.

“You never gave me that kiss you were going to.” Bri’s plump lips landed on his. She could smell the fire whiskey on his breath. She could feel herself being back up against the school’s brick wall. His hands traveled down her hips to her butt and lifted her up. Bri swung her legs around his waist and their kiss deepen. Their tongues danced as he grinded his hips into the beautiful witch.

“BLOODY HELL BRI!” Bri recognized that voice anywhere. Taysha. Bri was practically ripped off the wall by her sister and dragged away. Bri could have cared less about the speech she was getting from her older sister. Just picturing Fred’s lips on hers was enough to block out all of Taysha's words but her thoughts were interrupted by the thought of Draco Malfoy placing that gentle kiss on her lips. 

“Are you listening to me Bri? You looked like a total slut. Anyone could have-” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to bed.”


	13. Chapter 13: Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally am really enjoying this series and it will be the longest I've written. Please leave your kudos and comments so I know I'm not writing for myself. I am a unashamed Leo and I need my pride.  
> I am unsure who Bri will end up with still.

Chapter 13: Ginny

Ginny and Bri were the first to enter the Room of Requirements. Harry had told them to come in groups of two, to not be noticed. Bri was surprised to see the door, she had not remembered it ever being there before. As she entered, the walls were lined with wooden bookcases, and instead of chairs there were large silk cushions on the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a large, cracked Foe-Glass. It was perfect. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave them a smile and the girls sat, waiting for everyone else to join.

“So, heard you and Fred were snogging last night?” Ginny laughed with a snort.

“Shut it, we haven’t even talked about it.” Bri tried to look at the Sneakoscope like it was the most interesting thing she ever saw.

“So he didn’t ask you out?” Ginny questioned, trying to catch Bri’s eyes.

“No, he actually hasn’t talked to me much today but I’m sure it's cause we had classes all day.” In truth, Bri was nervous about her next interaction with Fred and avoided him all day.

“Well he better ask you quickly cause I know you sneak out to see that other boy.” Ginny had a large smile on her face, watching Bri’s face turn to horror.

“I am not sneaking out for a boy, it was just a friend that was a boy! And for your information. I stopped talking to that boy.” Bri fumbled on her words but luckily the twins had arrived. 

“Hello girls. What's with the long face Bri?” Fred questioned.

“Your sister has learned a lot from you two.” Bri’s answer made both Fred and George laugh as Hermione cleared her voice. 

“Right,” said Harry, when everyone had turned their attention. “Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it’s pretty basic but I’ve found it useful against him.” Harry didn’t have to say who him was, the room visibly shivered. 

The room was divided into pairs. Ginny and Bri partnered up with Fred and George beside them. The room was suddenly full of shouts of “Expelliarmus!” Wand were flying in all directions, missed spells hit books on shelves, and sent them flying. 

“Expelliarmus!” Bri yelled and Ginny’s wand soared to the other side of the room.

“You don’t have to go so hard!” Ginny yelled back as she went to receive it. 

Harry stopped and watched the two, so did most of the class. “Bri, you are incredibly powerful.” He said loudly and then got closer and whispered, “Would you mind helping Neville?” Bri went over to Neville and helped him position his wand correctly. 

“Get Harry when he isn’t looking.” Bri insisted.

“Expelliarmus!” said Neville, and Harry, caught unaware, felt his wand fly out of his hand. 

“I DID IT!” said Neville gleefully, giving Bri a large hug. 

The room had such a positive energy and no one seemed to stop. At one point, Fred continuously chased Bri, disarming her wand and she yelled back “Stupify.” sending him to the ground. But it was late and Harry told them all good night. He pulled out the Marauder’s map and they all left two at a time. 

Bri waited for Fred in the common room with Ginny. “Maybe he will ask me today?” Bri asked and Ginny shrugged.

“They don’t really tell me much about girls but he was for sure flirting with you tonight.” 

As Fred entered, Bri tried to act casual and read her book. This earned a laugh from Ginny. 

“Hey Bri, you never told me how good at magic you were.” Fred stated as he took the book from her hands. 

“And you never told me how good at annoying people you are.” Bri sarcasm ran off her tongue as she jumped up, trying to reach the book. 

“And you never told me how much of a good kisser you are.” Fred whispered in her ear and Bri quickly turned to make sure Ginny hadn’t heard. 

“Come off it.” Bri replied, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. 

“Next Hogsmeade trip, we should go together?” Fred actually seemed nervous, he didn’t look into Bri’s eyes and seemed to notice something exciting on the ceiling. 

“Just us?” Bri’s voice was hopeful but made Fred more nervous.

“Well if you want or we can invite the others. I don’t care.” Fred was now almost stuttering. George and Ginny watched the train wreck as it happened.

“I mean whatever you want.” Bri took her book back and gave a yawn. “I need to go to bed but I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Ginny followed her up to her dorm.

“He does like you, he is just stupid.” Ginny tried but Bri just groaned.

“I thought he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend, not ask me to Hogsmeade.” Bri continued as she walked into her room, waving a goodbye to Ginny.


	14. Chapter 14: The Game

Chapter 14: The Game

Bri was still trying to act positive as she sat on the field, watching the game. No one was injured or out, so she wasn’t playing tonight but just in case, she stayed on the field. The game started and Bri followed Fred with her eyes but soon her eyes landed on the slender Slytherin seeker. He looked so happy on his broom and she thought about talking to him again. Trying to remind him how much of a good person he was and how he could be brave. This thought was short lived though. Draco had begun singing a song and soon all of his house was singing with him. 

“Weasley cannot save a thing,   
He cannot block a single ring,   
That’s why Slytherins all sing;  
Weasley is our King.”

Bri noticed every Weasley grew red with anger on the field but Ron was very impacted. He started allowing easy blocks to come in. 

“Weasley was born in a bin,  
He always lets the Quaffle in,   
Weasley will make sure we win.  
Weasley is our King.”

“Ron!” Screamed Bri “Don’t let that rubbish get to you!” Her insides were boiling as she watched the team.

The Slytherins on the bleachers grew louder and louder. Bri continued to shout at them but the song kept repeating. Soon though, Harry Potter caught the snitch, winning the game. 

The boys landed and Bri ran over to Fred and George. “Horrible people, aren’t they.” Bri muttered as she continued to glare at Draco. Ron left right away and Harry landed next to them. 

“We wanted to write another couple of verses!” Malfoy called, as Bri hugged each member of the team. “But we couldn’t find rhymes for fat and ugly--- we wanted to sing about his mother, see---” 

Harry was holding back George. Bri caught Fred by the arm. “Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he’s a sore loser and an idiot.” Bri tried but Fred’s eyes were full of fury. 

“You enjoy their house, don’t you Potter.” Draco landed in front of them. “Can’t see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you’ve been dragged up by muggles even the Weasleys’ bucket smells okay. Or perhaps that's what your mother’s house smelled like.”

It all happened in a flash, Harry and George were sprinting towards Draco. Bri lost her grip and Fred followed. Their fists were clenched as Harry punched Draco in the stomach. George was swearing loudly and kicking Malfoy. People were screaming, Fred was cursing but before he could throw a punch, Madame Hooch yelled “Impedimenta.” And all three boys floated in the air. 

Professor McGonagall came down and escorted the three boys away. Bri walked up to Malfoy. 

“Did you see that? He punched me?” Draco exclaimed, like Bri was about to take his side. Bri slapped him so hard, the sound vibrated on the field causing Madame Hooch to gasp.

“You are just like him, you are just like your father. Too scared and pathetic to stand on his own and do what is right.” Bri snarled and before she could do anything else, Madame Hooch escorted her to join the other three in Professor McGonagall’s office. 

Before anyone could say anything Bri admitted to the Professor what she had done. “I slapped him. He was being horrible.” She didn’t even notice Professor Umbridge was there and they all received lifetime bans from Quidditch. 

````````

The next day, a very upset Bri took a run around the lake and saw Draco running towards her. They went by each other, not talking but on the next lap, Draco stopped. “Bri please.” But Bri continued and Draco ran after her. “I promise, I’ll stop. I promise I won’t be like my father.”

Bri stopped running to look at those grey eyes. She still didn’t say anything.

“Bri, you are my everything. Bri,” Draco stepped forward, his hand was on her cheek. “Bri, you have to know how I feel about you.” But Bri backed up.

“You were my best friend! You made a fool of me. You made an entire song about the Weasleys. You embarrassed them in front of the entire school. They are better than you EVER will be.” With that Bri ran as fast as her legs could take her to Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15: The Incident

Chapter 15: The Incident

Fred and Bri had finally found themselves alone in the common area. Bri smiled as she sat on the long couch, Fred’s head once again in her lap. Fred was telling Bri all about his adventures with a magical map. Fred started to sit up, his hand pushing Bri’s hair behind her ears. He bit his lip as his eyes landed on her glossed lips. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

It was Ron, holding a pale and sweating Harry Potter. “Get McGonagall! Something is wrong with him.” Fred and Bri bolted up, getting the head of their house. Neither knew what had happened as the Professor helped Harry and Ron out. 

They sat in silence and Bri held Fred’s hand as they waited. Finally, McGonagall came back and her face was full of grief. “Mr. Weasley get your siblings and pack a few days of outfits into a backpack. Head to Professor Dumbledore’s office. Your father was attacked.”

“I’ll get Ginny.” Bri told a shocked looking Fred as they both ran up. Poor Ginny looked petrified as Bri helped her pack. 

“Is he dead?” Ginny cried and Bri felt bad because she didn’t know. 

Bri gave Fred an extra long hug goodbye and watched them leave. She wasn’t sure if she could owl her father about the subject, their owls were being intercepted left and right. 

The next day went by slowly. Bri had to go to all her classes and finally ran into Arielle, pulling her into an empty room and telling her what happened. Arielle’s eyes were full of tears as she asked if she knew if Arthur was alive. “Haven’t heard.”

“I would like to join your defense group Bri.” Arielle pleaded, tears still streamed her face.

“Arielle, you are so young,” Bri began but noticed she sounded like Taysha. “Of course you can. I’ll teach you all I know too.”

Finally, late that night Pig, the owl, came flying to her dorm window. The letter said, 'He will make it. Can’t write.' and Bri’s heart soared.


	16. Chapter 16: The Holiday

Chapter 16: The Holiday

School without almost all her friends was very hard. Bri was lucky Hermione and Neville were still there, otherwise she would be lost. The rest of the semester seemed to creep by till Christmas break. Draco tried to talk to her anytime she was alone but Bri ignored him. 

“I’m going to the base.” Hermione told Bri and Bri was slightly offended.

“No one told me we could go.” Bri scuffed, finishing up some last minute homework. 

“I’m sorry, your dad said he wanted you three to have a normal holiday.” Hermione informed her and Bri couldn't help but be upset that her friend knew more about her own Christmas plans then she did. 

```  
The holiday was full of Arielle informing Bri about all her new plant projects. Taysha and Kingsley were barely home, making Bri question why they couldn’t have stayed at The Order’s base. Bri tried to keep these emotions under wrap and helped Arielle decorate the house. 

Finally, she couldn’t take the waiting game anymore and she went on a run. Her feet leading her to the meadow. And there was Draco Malfoy, sitting down in the middle of the field and watching the sky.

“What are you doing here?” Bri asked, causing Draco to jump. 

“I can't stay with him.” Draco muttered. Bri noticed he had a small bruise forming around his eyes. She couldn’t help herself, she knelt in front of him and looked at his swelling eye.

“Draco, please, please, come with me.” Bri pleaded, as she watched the broken boy. 

“I can’t Bri. If I leave, The Dark Lord will kill my mom. I told dad that I didn’t want to be like him and this happened.” He ushered towards his eye and Bri was filled with guilt.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Tears flooded in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Draco. In the meadow, it was hard to remember why she had been mad at him. She just wanted to help her broken friend. 

“Bri I miss you so much but your right. I’m a coward. I can’t leave. I can’t see my mother get hurt and I don’t want to get hurt either.” Draco was looking into her eyes, almost begging for her to hear him. 

“Why do you act like such a jerk at school?” Bri still hadn’t forgiven him but was trying to hear him out. 

“My dad said if we make one move to show we are with any of you, we will be in trouble.” Draco explained but Bri shook her head. 

“You could have ignored them. You bully them.” She countered. 

“I don’t know what you want from me.” Draco barked back before taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry I hurt you but just you.”

Bri knew he emphasized YOU on purpose but couldn’t help but feel bad for him. 

“I have a stupid idea.” The brunette finally said. “We can pass notes in the hallway. Make sure no one sees us and tell each other what we are feeling and thinking. You can be yourself and then one day, you can be yourself openly.”

“Bri, what if that is a part of me? The school me?” Draco once again looked up at the sky, wishing he could fly away. 

“Well, I don’t think you are a complete git.” She laughed and then looked up at the sky with him. “We gotta be there for each other.”

——  
The Shacklebolt family once again arrived at St. Mungos hospital but sadly mom was having an off day. They could hear her screams from outside the door. Arielle’s face dropped and their father gave them each a comforting smile. 

“How about we get some tea from upstairs and try again after?” He asked and Arielle and Taysha nodded but Bri stayed. She entered the ward and saw her mother, screaming and thrashing at her Healers. 

“GET AWAY GET AWAY FROM ME.” The screams filled the ward and a healer got her wand out. 

“Wait please.” Bri said as she walked over to her mom. 

“Mom look, I got you a new stuff Lion. It will keep you safe.” Bri said softly as her mother looked around. Bri slowly pushed the lion on her mother’s hand. “See just a cute lion, it will protect you. You're safe here.” 

Her mother’s pale, boney hand went around the lion as the Healers pulled away. For one moment, her mother’s eyes were actually on hers. 

“Who are you?” Her mother asked but her voice was a voice Bri hadn’t heard in many years. Her voice was normal and her eyes locked onto Bri’s. 

“I’m your daughter, Bri.” Her mother reached her hand out and touched her before her eyes once again glossed over. 

“The blue mirror very pretty.” She once again looked far off and squeezed her lion. Bri picked up the bear and rabbit that had fallen onto the floor and set them on each side of her mother.

“See mom. Now you have an army protecting you.” Bri watched as her mother lightly pet the stuffed animals. 

“Wow, you really know your mother” One of the healers said.

“Do you think she just was there completely?” Bri asked as her mother muttered on about something. 

“I don’t know sweetie. The mind works in magical ways.” The healer replied and Bri went to get her family. 

She was surprised to see they were having tea with none other than Fred, George, and Ginny. 

“Fred!” Bri shouted and ran over, giving him a huge hug. 

“What are we then?” Ginny asked and Bri gave both her and George a hug too. 

“How is your dad?” Bri asked, staying close to Fred. 

“Much better, we were getting some tea because mom was lecturing him.” George told her and Bri turned to her family. 

“I got her calmed down, if you guys wanna go down.” The three nodded and stood up and so did Fred. 

“May I meet her?” He asked and Bri was unsure. 

“You can but she isn’t. She isn’t totally there.” She explained but Fred nodded, putting out his hand for Bri to hold. Kingsley watched the two’s hands before starting downstairs. 

Bri was surprised to see that The Golden Trio was now in the ward. Talking to a man that was showing them pictures of himself. 

“I’m so glad he finally has visitors. Found him talking to them through the door.” A healer told another. Bri had a feeling that the trio didn’t mean to come in here but were too polite to say no. 

At the far end of the room, Neville was with his mom and drawing the curtains closed. The family walked up to their mother who was talking to no one in particular.

“And then I said no pantry.” Their mom murmured and Bri looked at Fred who was just giving a warm smile. 

Everyone said hi and then Fred went over to her. “I’m Fred, I’m a friend of Bri’s.” He said as her mom continued to squeeze her lion. 

“Lion.” Her mother stuttered and Bri came to sit on her bed. 

“Yes! Yes! That is a lion. Did you guys hear that?” Bri cheered. She looked like she was going to cry but her smile disappeared as her mother gave a large wail. 

“Pumpkins PUMPKINS!” She screamed and once again the healers came over but this time they muttered a spell, sending their mom into a relaxing sleep. 

“If you guys wouldn’t mind coming back, she is having a hard day.” The healer said politely and Bri watched her father leave her another stuffed animal on her bed. She couldn’t imagine what was going on in his head. Once the door shut, Fred gave her a small hug. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to her.” He said “I had no clue.” 

“She is usually happy. Just some days it’s like she can’t get back to herself and the healers have to put her to bed.” Bri was trying to be strong but large tears flowed down her face. “I’ll see you at school.” She choked as her family started to leave. 

The Golden Trio exited then looking at each other. “I had no clue about Neville or Bri’s parents.” Ron whispered.


	17. Chapter 17: Bellatrix

Chapter 16: Bellatrix

When Bri got back to school, she was happy to just act like every other teen her age. Fred and George were currently demonstrating their latest bit of joke shop merchandise. 

“Headless Hats!” shouted George, as Fred waved a pointed hat decorated with a fluffy pink feather at the watching students. “Two Galleons each --- watch Fred now!”

Fred swept the hat onto his head, beaming. For a second he merely looked rather stupid, then both hat and head vanished 

Several girls screamed, but everyone roared with laughter including Bri. 

“And off again!” shouted George, and Fred’s hand groped for a moment in what seemed to be thin air over his shoulder; then his head reappeared as he swept the pink-feathered hat from it again. 

“You two are geniuses!” Bri clapped and Fred put the hat on her head, making it disappear. 

“Ooo no! It’s time for class!” Neville shouted and soon the room was running out the door. As Bri walked to her class, Draco was walking in the other direction and they both used their long robes to conceal their trade off. 

Once Bri sat in the back of Flitwick’s class, she opened the note. ‘Something strange is happening. A big plan. I have a feeling that I won’t like it. Please stay safe, no matter what. On another note, Pansy won't leave me alone and keeps holding onto my arm. I imagine she expects me to ask her out soon. She is getting rather demanding and annoying. ~ Draco’

Bri got out her quil and looked around making sure no one was spying. ‘Why not ask Pansy out? She seemed absolutely horrible and would match your shining school personality. Or are your eyes on someone else?   
I heard you have a big Quidditch game today. You actually are a pretty good Seeker but your team needs to rethink their beaters. Pity we could never play against each other. I would smoke you. I'll secretly cheer for you from the stands. ~Bri.’

As they passed each other again, she put her paper in Draco’s hand. No one noticed a thing and it made Bri smirk. 

Bri went into the common room and was surprised to see a big banner. “Happy surprise Birthday Bri!” It said and the entire common room lit up with fireworks. 

“How did you know tomorrow was my birthday?” She asked as Fred scooped her up and gave her a butter beer. The common room partied all night. Fred and Bri dancing, Lee Jordan playing music, and butter beer being passed around. 

“You really are such a beautiful witch.” Fred said as they snuck to a corner of the room. His lips were on hers before she had a chance to think. His large hands gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Bri felt herself being lifted on the counter behind her as Fred came between her legs. Their kisses were sloppy and full of want. Her hands traveled down his shirt and he finally pulled back, catching his breath. 

“Now, now. We are in a full common room.” Bri laughed and Fred gave her another kiss. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He laughed back, putting his head on her shoulder. 

Bri went to bed happy for the first time in a long time.

~~~  
“Are you coming Birthday girl?” Ginny’s voice shouted into Bri’s dorm as she lazily got into her uniform. 

“Hold on, hold on.” Bri yawned as she followed the bubbly redhead to the Great Hall. As they entered, the owls were already delivering the mail. Bri caught her ‘Daily Prophet’ from an owl and sat next to Fred and Ginny. As Bri looked down, her face went still. She felt like all the air was leaving her body. There on the front page, nine wizards’ faces and one witch’s face were showing. Some of the people in the photographs were silently jeering; others were tapping their fingers on the frame of their pictures, looking insolent. Each picture was captioned with a name and the crime for which the person had been sent to Azkaban. But only one caught Bri’s eyes. ‘Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom and Mary Shacklebolt.’ The title of the article being “Mass Breakout From Azkaban, Ministry Fears Black is ‘Rallying Point’ for Old Death Eaters.” 

Bri could hear Harry talking about it across from her but time seemed to slow down. Bri got up shakingly and Fred tried to say something but she turned around and headed to her youngest sister. Arielle’s eyes were full of crocodile tears as she read the newspaper.

“Bri, it can’t be. She can’t be out.” Bri hugged her sister as they both left the Great Hall. Neville and Taysha joined them. They all sat huddled together in The Room of Requirements and held each other. At one point, Fred and George tried to come in but Taysha politely told them they needed time alone. 

“Dad will catch her.” Taysha tried but this made Arielle wail more. 

“And what if he turns into mom?” Arielle practically shouted and Bri held her closer.

“He won’t. He won’t” Bri repeated but she wasn’t sure if she was telling herself or Arielle. 

“I can’t believe she got out. I can’t believe the ministry is lying.” Neville hiccuped as Bri put a hand on his shoulder. 

“We gotta keep training. Keep getting stronger. We need to avenge them.” Bri’s voice was shaking with tears. “She is the devil herself.”

“We will be so strong, we won’t let it happen to anyone else.” Neville said and the four hugged each other. 

~~~~

Bri woke up late at night. She couldn’t sleep as the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange kept playing in her head. Their father had written them a long message about staying safe and how he would take care of it. But that was what Bri was worried about. He couldn’t get hurt. 

Bri silently filled her backpacks with her belongings and grabbed her broom, leaving the Gryffindor dorms. Her idea was to get to The Three Broomsticks and gather information before hunting down Bellatrix.

“What are you doing?” It was Draco’s voice behind her. He was patrolling the hallways.

“Nothing.” Bri said as she continued her march.

“Bri, you can’t go after her.” Draco’s hand was on her shoulder as she turned around.

“YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO MY MOM?” Bri shouted and Draco put his hand over her mouth, shushing her. 

“Don’t let Umbridge hear you.” He looked around and pushed Bri into the nearest room. “Bri that woman is evil and she will kill you. You don’t understand how powerful she is.” Draco could tell his words weren’t impacting Bri as she paced the classroom. 

“What else can I do?” Bri insisted as she finally stopped pacing and looked at the blonde.

“Let’s visit your mom.” Draco tried. “Umbridge told me where a fireplace is that is still on the Floo Network. I have a key. We can go and visit her. Make sure the news hasn’t gotten to her.” Bri stopped and thought of Draco’s words. She didn’t think about this, what if her mother had seen the paper as someone else read it. What if she saw the face of Bellatrix. Bri nodded and followed Draco to the fire place. 

When they arrived at St. Mungo’s everyone was sleeping. Draco and Bri made sure to be extra quiet as they entered the ward. One of the healers came over to Bri and whispered, “Your dad was just here, I know why you are. Try not to wake her and I promise she doesn't know.” 

Bri and Draco sat and watched her mother sleep. She looked so normal in this state, like before. On her bed were the countless animals that Bri and her dad had given her. “Your mother loves you.” Draco whispered to Bri and pulled her into a hug. “Your father and sister love you. I love you. Please don’t go after Bellatrix.” Bri nodded into Draco’s chest and they left back to Hogwarts. 

"By the way, Bri. Happy Birthday." Draco told her as she entered her common room.


	18. Chapter 18: V-day

Chapter 17: Valentines Day

Bri’s father continued to write updates to the three girls but so far they had no location on Bellatrix. Now, all three sisters attended Harry’s DA lessons. Taysha even started to teach them spells she learned from their father. It was very helpful and impressive. 

Bri started to walk towards the Room of Requirement. She wanted to talk to Draco about what he said at the hospital after they practiced. But instead she found him snogging Pansy. She turned around quickly, she couldn’t judge him really. They weren’t together but didn’t he just tell her he loved her.

“Bri wait!” Draco called after her, noticing Bri, but she continued to stump away, “It meant nothing!”   
~~~

Bri entered the Room of Requirement. Fred continued to flirt with Bri but nothing more. He didn’t think it would be appropriate, giving what was happening, to do more. Bri on the other hand kept thinking of Fred’s kiss and then back to Draco’s words, “I love you.” She was so confused, she just wanted to cry. 

Cho Chang was surprisingly talkative to her in the next DA meeting. “Has Harry talked about asking me out for Valentine's Day?” She questioned and Bri finally understood why the girl was chatting with her.

“To be honest, Harry doesn’t really talk to me about girls. You would have better luck with Hermione knowing.” Bri told her and Cho looked disappointed. Upon hearing Cho’s question Fred straightened up.

“That reminds me, Madame Bri, will you go on a date with me?” He asked in a whimsical voice, so dramatically that Bri let out a loud chuckle. 

“Of course, Sir. Weasley. Hogsmeade?” Bri giggled out and gave a fake courtesy. 

`````  
For their date, Fred brought her to a small tea shop. “This is so cute, very not you though.” Bri commented, making Fred shrug.

“Honestly, I thought it was romantic.” The two chatted as they drank their coffees. 

“Fred, why do you kiss me and then flirt and then never ask me out.” Bri finally said and Fred’s face reddened.

“Well, the truth is I want to but then I see Draco and you passing notes. I guess I wanted to make sure that you weren’t with him.” Fred’s confession shocked Bri and she looked down at her coffee.

“You know we pass notes?” 

“Of course. So what is it? Do you like him or me?” Fred’s eyes seemed to bore into Bri as she thought about the two boys. 

“Draco is my friend but he is horrible. It’s just that we grew up together but I can’t like him more than a friend. He treats people horribly.” Bri paused as she thought of Draco’s holding her as she cried about her mother. How was that the same boy as the one at school? Were her words even truthful? “But you are perfect. You put a smile on my face every day. I really like you Fred.” Fred was beaming at her words. He didn’t know about how much Bri was debating in her head. He leaned over the table and gave her a soft kiss.

“Will you be my girlfriend Madame Shacklebolt?” He asked with a fake elegant accent again and Bri nodded with a big smile on her face.

The two walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts. Bri didn’t notice Draco watching them from a distance.


	19. Chapter 19: Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your support.

Chapter 19: Happiness

“I’m happy for you.” Bri was surprised that Draco was talking to her so openly in the hallway. “You look happy and he will treat you right.”

“Thank you Draco.” Bri searched Draco’s eye for an alternative motive but couldn’t find one. 

“I know I can’t be with you. With my dad. All I want is for you to be happy.” Draco whispered before walking back into the crowded hallway.

Fred was at her side instantly. “Are you two still passing noted?” His voice was laced with jealousy.

“No, he was telling me how happy he is that we are together.” Bri muttered honestly but Fred laughed.

“You got to be pulling my leg.” Fred continued to laugh till they got to the Room of Requirements. 

Today, they practiced their Patronus Charm. Many of the students were now able to summon a full Patronus. Hermione’s otter was soaring around the room and the lot giggled as Ron’s jack russell chased it. The twins both summoned magpies which were incredibly different then Ginny’s huge horse. Bri was struggling with summoning her patronus and this frustrated her. She tried to think of happy thoughts about her family but her mom’s screams came into her head. She tried to think of her boyfriend but for some reason Draco’s sad face came into her head. She tried to think of friends but the thought of them dying at the hands of Bellatrix came into her head. 

Finally, Fred came behind her and put his arms around her. “Do you remember when you gave your mom that Rabbit and how many times she squeezed it? Do you remember us kissing last night when no one was watching? Do you remember your sister’s face when you bought her that plant she wanted?” He continued to list positive events and Bri closed her eyes thinking about her mom holding the rabbit she got her. 

When she opened her eyes, her patronus was finally there, in the shape of a bouncing rabbit. “Luna look!” Bri exclaimed. “We have the same.”

Bang. Bang. Every one straightened up and looked at the wall motionless. BANG BANG. The wall started to slowly crack. 

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR RUN!” Harry bellowed as everyone went to the back door as the wall slowly started to crumble. The others all pelted out of the exit and sprinted along the corridors. Bri, the twins, and the golden trio were the last to leave. 

“AAARGH!” Bri heard Harry scream and looked back. He was caught by something around the ankles and he fell to the floor. 

“Trip jinx, Potter!” Draco said “Hey, Professor- PROFESSOR! I’ve got one.”

“Let him go, Draco.” Bri tried. “Let him go or I will never forgive you. 

“GO SHE IS COMING!” Harry yelled and Fred practically dragged Bri to the owerly. 

“We can’t leave him.” Bri cried to Fred but he shushed her. 

“We have to, we have to make sure as many members get away to fight.” Fred whispered and rocked his girlfriend back and forth. 

When Bri finally made it back to her dorm, an owl was at her window. “Meet me near the Whomping Willow. Please.” Bri didn’t know why but she got up and walked to the willow. 

Draco Malfoy was sitting against a different tree and ooo did Bri want to push him towards the Whomping Willow. “Bri you came!” He practically ran up to her. “You have to hear me out.”

“I am so sick of excuses.” Bri’s voice was strong but inside she was crumbling.

“Bri, the Dark Lord said I had to help Umbridge because Dumbledore being in power would be too dangerous. He said I had to or my family would be shamed. I watched as he cursed my mother. Bri, please you didn’t hear the screams that sounded from her.” Draco was begging and Bri could imagine how he felt. She too had to hear her mother’s painful screams. 

She sat on the ground and he followed. “Draco. Draco I don’t know what to say.”

“You can’t help me Bri but please, please don’t leave me.” Draco’s hand was on her chin. He lifted up her face to look at his. His eyes held so much love and made Bri quickly get up.

“You're my best friend Draco but I don't know what to do.” Bri stated before running to Dumbledore’s office. There she told him everything she knew.   
~~~~~  
Dumbledore was gone and Umbridge now had full control of the school. The students were not allowed to do anything. Fred and Bri couldn’t even hold hands without writing lines. Draco tried to speak to Bri but she quickly jinxed him to grow extra ears. It was worth it at the time but now she cried in her dorm as her hand throbbed. She wasn’t sure what she thought about Draco and she didn’t want him near her. 

Right now they were currently taking their OWL exams and Bri was waiting for her boyfriend. He had hinted he had a grand exit to make. Fred even invited her to join but to become a healer she needed to finish school, even with Umbridge as headmistress. A smile flashed on her face when a big bang came from the door. Fred and George flew in on their brooms both screaming happily. They seemed to set off an enormous crate of enchanted fireworks. Dragons composed entirely of green-and-gold sparks were soaring up and down the corridors, emitting loud fiery blasts and bangs as they went. Shocking-pink Catherine wheels five feet in diameter were whizzing lethally through the air like so many flying saucers. Rockets with long tails of brilliant silver stars were ricocheting off the walls. Umbridge herself seemed to have fireworks following her, along with the Sytherins. Every one chased after Fred and George cheering as they dropped the address of their joke shop on the ground. 

Bri gave Fred an air kiss and whistle and for just then, everything seemed wonderful. She started to wonder if she should have gone with them. But as everyone calmed down, they were ushered back inside. 

~~~~~  
Once their OWL exam scores came in, they were each to meet with the head of their household to get career advice in their 5th year. 

Bri finally sat in Professor McGonagall’s office. Her office was very different then Professor Umbridge's and had many bookshelves lining the walls. A small fireplace burned.

“So Bri Shacklebolt, what are your career plans for the future?” The witch held a quil and wrote Bri’s name at the top of her paper. “I will then help you pick your classes for your last two years, if you qualify for them.”

“I want to be a Healer Professor.” Bri wasn’t surprised by McGonagall’s shocked express. 

“Not an Auror or working with Fred Weasley?” She questioned and Bri shook her head. 

“I’m really good with patients at St Mungo’s long term care. I think I want to help people like them. Maybe create some healing spells or potions.” 

“To become a Healer, one must have excellent academic credentials. In Britain they need at least five N.E.W.T.S, with high marks of either ‘Outstanding’ or ‘Exceeds Expectations’ at: Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts.” Professor McGonagall told Bri and Bri started to feel dizzy. To get into those classes, she needed good O.W.L scores to begin with and after that she would need to do very well in all her classes. She started to remember how hard it was to become a healer. 

“Do you think I can do it Professor?” Bri asked, looking up at her elderly Professor.

“Bri you are naturally talented in all your classes. Your O.W.L exams scores are all ‘Outstanding’. You can do whatever you set your mind to.” Professor McGonagall looked down at the fifth year girl. She noticed Bri looked like she was about to cry. “What’s wrong my dear?”

“But with the War coming, what if I can’t finish my schooling. What if-” She stopped seeing McGonagall’s hand raised. 

“Whatever happens, your education will still go on. Even if, for heaven sacks, it has to be paused. Now, I know your father will want to hear about these incredible scores.”

“Actually Professor, may I use your fireplace to show my mom?” Bri gave her best pleading look and she swore she saw Professor McGonagall look out her office window for Umbridge. 

“You have 30 minutes. Umbridge is coming tonight to disconnect it from the Floo Network.” She said as Bri ran over to the fire place, threw some Floo Powder, and said clearly, “St. Mungo’s”

As Bri arrived, she was greeted by name by many of the staff. Her mom was currently holding the bear and the rabbit while her lion was on her lap. She was singing a made up song. Alice Longbottom was humming next to her. 

“Mom, look I got my O.W.L exams back.” Bri showed her mother her reports and her mother continued singing, clapping her hands. The healer came over and gave Bri a hug.

“Oooo I know she would be proud.” The healer said to Bri and turned to her mother. “You got a smart cookie Missy.”

“Bri is a smart cookie.” Her mother sang and Bri couldn’t help but feel happy.

“Yes, I am Bri. I am a smart cookie.” She said back. The healer was even crying as her mother gave her a hug. 

“The duck says quack and then the cow says roar.” Her mom continued her song while clapping and Bri said goodbye. 

The night she wrote her dad and Fred about her mom saying her name and calling her a ‘smart cookie’. She even wrote a third letter and told Draco, even though he was just down stairs. Bri decided not to tell her sisters, she almost felt guilty that they didn’t have the same experience.


	20. Chapter 20: The Warning

Chapter 19: Warnings

Bri felt the familiar grab of Draco’s cold hand on the back of her arm. He pulled her into Snape’s empty classroom. 

“Bri, you have to listen to me. We cannot see each other over the summer.” Draco was looking around like at any second something would come out. 

“Why not?” Bri tried to step towards Draco but he stepped back. 

“Bri, she is at my house. She and the Dark Lord. Please, I need you to stay safe. You are my only hope in this.” Draco was now on the opposite side of the room. 

“Draco, I can take care of myself and who said I would even be running by your house.” Bri tried but Draco put a hand into his hair, messy up the jell. He finally let Bri come close to him. Her hand was on his shoulder. “Please tell me what he is planning, I can get help. I can stop him.”

“I don’t know Bri. I don’t. But I’m so scared he will get you. I’m so scared.” Bri was so confused, she didn’t notice Draco was leaning forward till his soft lips placed a gentle kiss on hers. She pulled apart quickly. 

“Draco, I’m with Fred.” Draco nodded and continued to look in her eyes. 

“I’ve always loved your eyes. Honey brown with those green sparks. They always made me feel at ease.” And then he left.

Bri walked up to the owlerly, still unsure but knowing she should tell Fred.   
She wrote, ‘Fred I miss you so much. I can not wait to come to the joke shop. Something insane just happened and you should know. Draco kissed me, I pulled away right away and told him that I was with you. I am not interested.’ Bri paused wondering if that part was completely true. ‘Don’t worry, it will not happen again. I am so sorry.~Bri.’

Bri was shocked how quickly she received a letter back from Fred. ‘I just sent him some amazing candies on me. That will let him know not to mess with my girl. Miss you so much. ~Fred’


	21. Chapter 21: The Ministry

Chapter 21: The Ministry

“Sirius is being tortured NOW!” shouted Harry. “We haven’t got time to waste-”

“But what if this is a trick of V-voldemort’s--- Harry, we’ve got to check, we’ve got to---”

“How?” Harry demanded to the group. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny were all around him. Bri wished she could get Taysha but wasn’t sure she had time. 

“What about Professor McGonagall’s fireplace?” Neville asked.

“No, Umbridge disconnected it from the Floo network last time I used it.” Bri sighed. 

“We’ll have to use Umbridge’s fire and see if we can get to him.” said Ron.

“We’ll draw Umbridge away again.” Hermione continued as the group tried to think of a plan. “Luna and Ginny will be guards. Bri, you will come in with us.”

The plan seemed to be all worked out and the four were currently in Umbridge's office but Bri looked at the group. “It isn’t connected to the network either.”

“You lot are in a lot of trouble.” Professor Umbridge’s voice came out of nowhere.

Malfoy and Goyle came in holding Luna and Ginny. Crabbe practically threw in Neville. Bri didn’t dare look at Malfoy. 

“You are going to talk.” Umbridge said in her sickenly sweet voice and slapped Harry. 

Bri started to look around for an escape. Not listening to their conversation. She was brought back to reality by Umbridge threatening to use the Crucio curse on Harry. 

Hermione started to cry but Bri could tell she was faking. “No!” shouted Hermione in a cracked voice. “No--Harry, we have to tell her. We have to show her!” 

“Well, well, well!” Said Umbridge at Hermione as though she had never seen her before. And with that Umbridge followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry out. 

“You are an evil fucking cockroach.” Bri spat at Draco, who was now holding her arms behind her back. She tried to kick his shines but he held her tighter. 

“Stop it Bri, you know who is in power now, so stop fighting.” Draco commanded, making Bri fight against him more. His voice was now at a whisper, “Bri it’s a trap. They will kill you.” But Bri wasn’t listening. 

“You are supposed to be my friend!” Bri shouted and Draco froze, his Slytherin buddies were all watching him. 

“Shut it.” Draco warned but Bri continued.

“Yeah, your leader here sneaks letters about how much he misses me and I am his best friend. How much he hates you lot and finds you annoying!” Bri didn’t care what secrets she spilled now. She needed to be let go now. Finally, Draco was distracted enough and Bri was able to get his wand. 

A couple disarming spells, a couple of stunners, and Neville pulled off a really nice little Impediment Jinx and they were off. They all ran towards the forbidden forest and met up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. No Umbridge in sight. 

“Thestrals” said Luna in a dignified voice and without questions, they all hopped on, ready to help Sirius. 

`````  
Bri’s wand was tightly in her hand as they walked down the Department of Mysteries. Everything in the room was black, including the floor and ceiling. They could see shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor below. 

They followed Harry as the blue flames seemed to blur all around them. He started to go past rows of glass balls, each glowing a shimmery white. Bri had a feeling something was wrong, if Sirius was hurt, shouldn’t they hear him. Draco’s words muttered in her head, ‘it’s a trap.’

They arrived at the row in Harry’s dream and there was nothing. All Bri wanted was to be in Fred’s arms. 

“I… I don’t think Sirius is here.” Hermione whispered as Harry picked up a dusty sphere with his name on it.

“Harry it’s a trap! I know what that is! It’s a prophecy.” But Bri realized this too late. She realized Draco was telling her the truth.

Black shapes were now emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand-tips were pointing directly at their heart. 

“I want to know where Sirius is?” Harry yelled and Bri’s entire body froze when she heard the response.

“I want to know where Sirius is?” Bellatrix Lestrange mimicked as she bolted down the rows. 

Ginny shot the first spell and they all went running. Bri however moved towards Bellatrix Lestrange. “Stupefy.” Bri yelled but it was just to get Bellatrix’s attention. She walked backwards and Bellatrix and another death eater followed. Bri was going to kill her, here and now. 

“Ooooo I know you, your mom screamed for me.” Bellatrix’s manic laughter filled the air as she shot a spell at Bri. Bri deflected it and glared at the women. 

“Reducto!” Bri tried but Bellatrix blocked it. A sea of curses shot from the two girls and the death eater’s mouth, finally a loud. “Avada Kedavra.” was heard. The other assumed it was from a death eater but it was from Bri. She was breathing heavily. Bri screamed as the hooded death eater fell to the ground, Bellatrix had used him as a shield. His hood fell off and his dead eyes were looking right at Bri. 

"You scummy little girl. Do you think your daddy would be happy that you used the killing curse?" Bellatrix screamed. 

But before Bri could continue, another death eater shouted “Stupefy” behind her and she passed out onto the floor.


	22. Chapter 22:

Chapter 22: The Aftermath

Bri woke up in her own bed. Her younger sister was looking down at her. “Dad, Taysha! She is awake!” Her voice rang in Bri’s ears as her father and Taysha came in.

“Is everyone okay?” Bri asked and her Dad sat at the end of the bed. He told her all about the Prophecy, how her friends were safe, how The Order had saved them, and how the world now knew Voldemort was back.

“I am so proud of what you did but if you ever do that again, I will never allow you out of this house.” Her dad hugged her and Bri hugged him back.

Bri wanted to tell him how she used the killing curse. But she couldn’t. He was a noble man that was level-headed and never thought with his emotions. How could he understand? So she sent a note to the only person she knew that wouldn't judge her with a time and place. 

Bri slowly left her house. She put a few concealment charms on herself just to be safe. It was easier to sneak out with her father working nights. She finally arrived at the meadow and Draco was already there waiting for her. His arms opened and she ran into them. 

“I killed someone, I tried to kill Bellatrix and I killed the other. I used the unforgivable curse.” Bri sobbed into Draco, he could feel her body shaking. He kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth. 

“Bri, you were angry. You made a mistake. They would have killed you.” Draco whispered into her ear. Finally when the crying stopped, Draco held her at arms length and examined her. “I’m so glad you are okay. I tried to keep you at Hogwarts. I wanted to keep you safe.”

“Yeah, I got the hint after.” Bri sniffled as they both sat down. “Thought you couldn’t see me?”

“The Dark Lord is doing something else today. I charmed the meadow, by the way, the only people that can see it, are the ones that know about it.” Draco pointed around and Bri could see the shine of his spell.

“You are truly brilliant.” Bri said but once again started to cry. “I have to dump Fred, if he knew what I did.”

“I don’t think Fred Weasley would judge you for it either but go ahead and dump the block. Never liked him.” Draco tried to joke and earned a chuckle from Bri.

“I don’t even know my own emotions anymore.” Her voice was just above a whisper. “Sometimes I love him and sometimes you.”

Draco now saw how tired Bri looked. He knew she wouldn’t be telling him this if she was fully awake. He picked her up bridal style and carried her home before kissing her forehead.

“Every day we will check the meadow at 4. We can leave notes.” With that he left.

Even in her tired state, Bri wrote to Fred. ‘I love you but I am overwhelmed. I am so tired and confused. I need to focus on what is about to happen. I’m sorry but I can not keep dating you. I hope we are still friends. Love, Bri.’

Bri went to bed again right after sending the letter and awoke to an owl at her window. ‘Bri, I know a lot happened when I was gone. I will wait for you to be ready again. Please come to our Grand Opening for our joke shop. I attached the invite. Do not worry, no matter what we are friends. I love you too. ~Fred.’

Bri cried into her pillow because she knew Fred was a good man but she wasn't sure if she was good anymore.


	23. Chapter 23: The Joke Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear who you want Bri to end up with!  
> Fred or Draco?  
> Please leave kudos!

Chapter 23: The Joke Shop

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes came into view, Bri practically dragged Arielle. The joke shop was located at Number 93 Diagon Alley and was probably one of the few stores still open. 

“WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?  
YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO —   
THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!”

Was plastered on the outside wall and the girls giggled. Bri needed a laugh. Bri noticed the huge line down the Alley but was happy to see Fred peering out the window. 

“Fred.” She shouted and waved and a large smirk appeared on his face. He ran down stairs and opened the door, shouting at the crowd.

“We will be opening in two more minutes.” Before bringing Bri into a big hug. 

“Are you all right?” He asked her, while putting a piece of hair behind her ear. Bri nodded and Arielle was already searching around the store. “Are you sure?”

“Are you joking? Look at this place, you are incredible Fred!” Bri tried her best to not show any signs of sadness or guilt. 

Fred showed her the shop. The shop contained practical joke objects, such as Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman, Skiving Snackboxes, and Fred and George's special WonderWitch products, such as; Love Potions, Ten-Second Pimple Vanishers, and Pygmy Puffs.

“So cute!” Bri exclaimed and picked up a Pygmy Puff. 

“Not as cute as you.” Fred watched Bri and she looked down guilty. 

“Fred, everything is happening.” Bri started and Fred gave her a reassuring nod.

“When you are ready to tell me what happened at The Ministry, I am here. But just know, whatever you are worried about, I still love you.” And with that Fred went over to George. 

Ginny let in 30 people at a time. Somehow Bri started to help customers on the floor. The shop was too busy. Fred kept catching her eye and sending winks her way. For the first time in a while, Bri was laughing. Really laughing.


	24. Chapter 24: Kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The below chapter is smut.

Chapter 23: Kiss me 

Bri waited in the middle of the Meadow till she heard the deep breathing of someone running. Draco came bolting in and before Bri could ask, he took her in a hug. 

“Bri, my father. He is locked in Azkaban. The Dark Lord blames our family for what happened at The Ministry.” Bri pulled away and cupped Draco’s face. His grey eyes that were now swimming with fear. 

“Draco, I’m here for you.” Bri barely said before Draco’s lips landed on hers. It wasn’t full of sexual tension like Fred’s but soft and loving. 

Draco sat back and brought Bri with him. Causing her to straddle this waist as they continued to kiss passionately. Bri’s hands ghosted against his chest, satisfied to hear his heart beating fast. 

His fingers squeezed her hips as their kisses grew more heated. Draco guided her hips to grind into him. Bri swallowed her moans as she felt Draco’s fingers lifting the bottoms of her skirt, rubbing her clit through her thin panties. She grinded down on him, wanting more. 

“Please Draco, more.” Bri tried to plead and Draco practically slammed Bri into the ground, getting on top of her. He started to leave a trail of kisses down her jaw before lifting her shirt up. She was utterly gorgeous. 

“Feel what your doing to me?” Draco whispered in her ear as her small hand traveled to his shorts. Bri could feel how stiff and large his cock was and used her feet to push down his waistband. 

Draco grabbed both Bri’s wrist and pinned them over her head in one hand. With the other hand, he did a quick spell and Bri laid naked. She moaned eagerly as he started kissing hungrily at her body. As he captured her lips again, Bri could feel his hard cock against her inner thigh. 

His hand met her folds again and a shiver ran down her back. “So fucking sensitive for me.” Draco’s voice rang in her ears.

She was already wet and his fingers were now pumped rapidly into her as his thumb played with her clit. “You want me to make you cumm?” He asked the girl squirming below him. 

“Please Draco, I’m begging you.” And Draco did as she asked, pumping his fingers into her rapidly while playing with her clit. Her legs were shaking as she grabbed a hold of his locks and pushed him closer.

Her breath was hot, her moans left her mouth in a high pitch whine. Bri’s cunt tightened around his fingers before her orgasm took a hold of her.

“Good girl.” Draco groaned, licking up her juices. “Now get up and bend over.” Still dazed from the orgasm, Bri didn’t flip over but breathed heavily. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to feel your legs.” Her hips pushed up, her wet pussy yearning for his cock.

But then it hit her. “Draco, I’m a virgin.” He froze in surprise before a smile spread on his face. 

“I’ll be gentle at first.” He kissed her forehead. “I promise, are you ready?” She nodded. 

Draco started going slow until he bottomed out. He pressed so deep, making her feel so full. Earning a scream of a moan from the girl below him. “Please harder. Please more.” He was fucking her so hard, her nails were digging into the ground. Bri’s moans were laced with praise as Draco continued to fuck her. 

Her eyes squinted shut as her body felt so good, narrowing down on the hot thick cock fucking her. Draco was fucking Bri hard and fast, slamming her hips up against his with each thrust.

His hand reached down and started to play with her clit. She could feel her stomach tighten. Draco was hitting her g spot now and her eyes rolled as she screamed his name. Draco moaned on top of her, still fucking her fast and brutal. They both felt their orgasms take a hold of them. 

Slowly, they separated as Draco laid on the ground and pulled Bri to his side. “I love you.” He whispered, kissing her passionately before he waved his wand and they were fully dressed. 

They stayed there for what seemed like hours before Draco had to leave.


	25. Chapter 25: Eerie

Chapter 25: Eerie

The rest of the summer was dark and eerie. News of attacks on muggles and missing wizards were constantly in the paper. Bri would run to the meadow every day at 4 but Draco never showed up again. The notes she wrote him, still resting under a large branch, untouched. 

Fred, Ginny, and Neville constantly sent her letters. They were vague but Fred would tell her updates about the joke shop and how much he missed her. Constantly writing that he hoped she felt better and would be ready to talk. This made Bri feel so guilty because she hadn’t thought about Fred when she was in the woods with Draco. 

Her father started to train the three daughters in advance magic every morning. She felt like she was getting stronger and kept trying to tell herself that a war was more important than boys. But every day she couldn’t help but feel sad when she went back to the untouched meadow. Not even the notes taken. 

Bri couldn’t help but feel upset. Draco and her had had sex the last time they saw eachother. He said he loved her. But the haunting thought came that he also said Voldemort was at his house. Was Draco not able to get out? But a realistic voice knew that if Draco really wanted to, he could at least send her a quick owl. 

Bri didn’t know who to ask advice from and that’s why she was currently at the Weasleys, visiting Ginny. They were going to head to Fred and George’s shop after they ate lunch. 

“Hey Ginny,” Bri’s voice came out in almost a plead. “I need to ask your advice but you can’t be mad.”

“You know you can tell me anything, I won’t judge. I’m your friend. I know it’s hard now that we can’t send letters about anything important.” Ginny smiled at Bri and handed her a sandwich. 

“Well it’s just.” Bri paused. Where to start?

“Spit it out!” Ginny practically yelled, mouth full of sandwich. 

“I’m in love with Fred and Draco.” Bri whispered, ashamed. Ginny’s mouth hung open. 

“Draco Malfoy?” She questioned like maybe there was another Draco. 

“You promised not to judge. Let me explain.” So Bri told Ginny everything. Ginny started eating her sandwich like she was watching a really interesting movie, nodding for Bri to continue when she paused. 

“Well, that’s confusing. Draco good in bed? Who would of thought.” Ginny commented as she looked at her friend. “Fred is a great guy but his mind is all about the joke shop right now. He seems to really care about you. Draco is a horrible person in front of us but his walls seem to crumble with you. But I don’t know if you want a life of back and forth?” 

“So what should I do?” Bri wailed and Ginny shrugged. 

“Do be honest, why not talk to both? You aren’t exclusive. Find out who you want to be with. But just realize, Fred isn't going to be exclusive either if you aren’t together. You know him? Draco hasn’t even talked to you though. So I don’t even know if that will work..” Ginny stammered off, trying to think of advice to give her friend and Bri’s eyebrows raised. 

“That’s the hard part too. Girls are practically throwing themselves at Fred, so I gotta move fast. But Draco isn’t talking to me and I need to know.” Bri still hadn’t touched her sandwich and Ginny picked it up, practically shoving it at her. 

“Love stinks.” Ginny commented and the two girls nodded. 

“What about Harry Potter and you?” Bri asked as her friend turned red. 

“To be honest, he started flirting with me. I was shocked but I’m trying to keep cool and not dump Michael over a silly crush.” Ginny explained and Bri gave a laugh. 

“So both have the same problem.” She laughed and Ginny shook her head. 

“But really, Draco is good in bed?” Ginny questioned her friend who giggled. 

“Very, not selfish at all. It was perfect.” Bri giggled out, finally eating her sandwich.


	26. Chapter 26: Cashier

Chapter 26: 

Bri had no right to be jealous but as she saw the blonde joke shop cashier flirting with Fred, she wondered if she made the right choice dumping him. 

“You have no right to be jealous.” Ginny sang before looking around the shop. They were just closing up. 

“Bri, I missed you.” Fred gleamed, bringing her into a tight hug. But Bri’s eyes were still glued onto his new cashier. 

“Are you with her?” Fred’s eyes followed Bri’s look and he let out a chuckle. 

“A jealous Bri? I thought I was the jealous one.” He joked and waved her up the stairs to his office. 

“So your having sex with her.” Bri accused and Fred stiffened. 

“I mean Bri,” he scratched his back nervously as he talked. “You broke up with me and well, to be honest she isn’t my type but we are hooking up.” 

Bri knew she had no right being this jealous. It was insane. She had fucked Draco in the woods. She had told him she loved him. But right now she was practically fuming with jealousy. 

“Is she a better kisser than me?” Bri could hear herself acting like a child but it was like her jealousy was consuming her. She now knew how Fred felt. 

“Ooo no. Bri, you are by far the best kisser and I’m not just saying that. Bri did you think we were exclusive?” Fred was now worried, as he sat Bri down and positioned himself next to her. 

“No. To be honest, I’ve also been with someone but I think about you a lot. I think. I think I have feelings for both of you.” Bri avoided Fred’s eyes and looked around. Fred moved his hand under her chin and forced her to look into his caring eyes. 

“Bri. You know how I feel but I’m also very busy starting my dreams. I’d be lying if I didn’t say I have a hard time keeping up with your feelings. Why did you dump me? To do things with that other guy?” Fred sounded hurt and Bri quickly took his hands in hers. 

“No! I promise that wasn’t it. Fred, I killed someone at the ministry. We were fighting and I used an unforgivable curse. I meant to hit Bellatrix but I hit someone else. Everyone assumed he was hit by one of his fellow death eaters by accident but it was me. You are such a great person and I am a killer” Bri’s confession stayed in the air as Fred seemed to be lost for words. 

“Bri, you know a ton of spells from your dad and DA. I know what she did to your mom but we can’t lower ourselves to their level.” Fred’s voice sounded uncharacteristically serious and Bri wondered if she should have told him. “But I understand. If my mom ended up like… that. I would have done it too.” Fred held Bri and kissed her forehead. He slowly slide her over till she was on his lap. 

He played with her hair and kissed her exposed shoulder. Bri slowly turned on his lap, straddling him. And their lips touched hungrily. Once again, Bri was reminded just how different the two were. Draco always kissed her delicately, like she might break but Fred kissed her with hungry passion. 

“So friends for now?” Fred asked her as Bri’s lips once again met his. Fred’s large hands traveled down her back, before grabbing her hips. He squeezed them roughly, grinding into the beautiful witch. 

“Oo my.” They both stopped when the gasp was heard. 

“Sorry.” The cashier yelled out before slamming the door shut. Bri looked a little too happy at the cashier finding them, making Fred roll his eyes. 

“Come on, we gotta help close up.” Bri told him and he rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll meet you down there. Just gotta calm down. I swear you wanted her to catch us?” Fred chuckled as Bri skipped downstairs. A weird feeling of guilt came over her as she remember Draco’s words ‘I love you.’ But then she remembered that he hadn’t talked to her after taking her virginity and the guilt seemed to float away. 

“I sent her up. Said Fred asked for her.” Ginny whispered in Bri’s ear and the two almost collapsed in laughter. 

Bri gave everyone a hug goodbye as her dad entered to pick up Ginny and her.


	27. Chapter 27: Diagon Alley

Chapter 27: Diagon Alley 

Diagon Alley had changed. The colorful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these comber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore black and white photographs of Death Eaters. Bri’s eyes were focused once again on a sneering Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Her father’s hand landed on her back. “Bri, there are the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. Let’s join them.” He couldn’t help but feel his heart sink as his middle daughter looked at the death eater. Arielle was cluched to Taysha, like the death eaters might jump out of the photos. 

“We need to finish the shopping quickly.” Mrs. Weasley told Kingsley. Everyone passing them had the same harried, anxious look as Mrs. Weasley. Fear filled the air. They decided to separate. Kingsley and Taysha would survey the perimeters. Mrs. Weasley, Arthur, Arielle, and Ginny would go to Flourish and Blotts. Leaving Bri with the Golden Trio to set off for Madam Malkins. 

They entered the little shop together. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue. 

“These will do.” The teenage boy Bri had been wanting to see was infront of her. His pale, handsome face, and white-blonde hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. Bri held in a gasp, she wasn’t expecting him to be here. He looked tired as he strod to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed them. His eyes quickly left Bri’s. His face paled more. 

Draco seemed to get impatient. “Would you hurry?” He bellowed to Madam Malkin’s and his mom looked around at what had annoyed him. “I want to get away from that Mudblood’s smell.” 

Wands were drawn. Draco was looking at everyone but Bri. 

“Mother I don’t think I want these anymore.” He pulled the robes over his head and threw them on the ground. 

“You’re right Draco,” said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, “now I know the kind of scum that shops here… We’ll go somewhere else.” 

The two left, Draco not sparing a glance at Bri. 

“You okay?” Bri asked the group as they muttered insults at Draco. They got their robes and met up with the rest of the group before entering “Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes” together. 

Fred and George’s fireworks lit the sky. The windows were dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shriek. The shop was packed with happy customers. 

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming red hair. Bri ran up and hugged him as he twirled her around. 

“How are you lot?” He asked the group as he put Bri down. Keeping one arm around her. “Come on, I’ll give you the tour.” Bri had already been here many times but followed the tour for Harry and Hermione anyway. She just wanted to be around Fred. 

He pointed out each stand before getting to the last one. “Best range of love potions you’ll find anywhere.”

Bri raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Do they work?” She asked. 

“certainly but you already have my heart.” He poked her nose playfully and she gave a giggle. 

Ginny and her played with the Pygmy Puffs as Harry and Ron looked around but then she saw no other then Draco hurrying up the street alone. He kept glancing over his shoulder and Bri’s feet seemed to take her out of the crowded joke shop. She needed answers. 

Bri didn’t even notice the Golden Trio had come out with her till Harry commented “He was going in that direction.” And as quietly as possible, the group followed. They scurried along, peering left and right, through shop windows and doors. They all wanted answers but Bri needed to know why Draco disappeared from her life. 

“That’s him, turning left!” Hermione whispered and Malfoy glanced around, then slid into Knockturn Alley and out of sight. 

“Quick, or we’ll lose him.” Said Harry, speeding up. 

Bri was surprised that Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts, looked completely deserted. They continued to peer around but none of the shops had any customers at all. 

“Shhh! Look! He’s in there.” Bri breathed in Harry’s ear and pointed to a roof. Draco was currently in Borgin and Burkes, which sold a wide variety of sinister objects. Draco had his back to them, just visible beyond a very large black cabinet. 

Ron got out an Extendable Ear and they all hunched over it on the roof. “... you know how to fix it?” Malfoy’s voice could be heard loud and clear. 

“Possibly,” said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. “I need to see it.” 

“I can’t,” said Malfoy. “It’s got to stay out. I just need you to tell me how to do it.” 

Bri froze when she saw who stepped out, Fenrir Greyback. He looked around and shut the curtains. “We need to go, that man is extremely dangerous. We need to go.” Bri pleaded to the group and Hermione helped her get the boys back to Diagon Alley. 

“What does Malfoy want with that cabinet?” Ron asked. 

“He’s a Death Eater,” said Harry slowly. “He’s replaced his dad as a Death Eater!” There was a silence, Bri wanted to argue with Harry but no words came out. Draco couldn’t be. She had to talk to him. 

When they got back to the joke shop, a grim-face Auror watched them. “Where have you been?” Her father asked and Bri couldn’t think of a good lie. She waved goodbye to everyone and joined her father to go home. 

——   
Bri waved at her father from the train until it had turned a corner. They were clustered in a carriage that was much too small for such a large group. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna surrounded her. They were talking but Draco’s tired face kept flickering in her mind. He didn’t even meet her eyes. 

The weather beyond the train windows was patchy and they passed through stretches of chilling mist. “I’ll be right back.” Bri muttered to her friends as she walked to the compartment with all the Slytherins. He would talk to her. Bri swore someone bumped into her but as she looked around no one was close enough. 

The corridors were full of packed people but Bri was on a mission. Bri watched as Zabini entered a sliding door and she knew he was in there. Bri seized the door but heard Draco talking. And paused. 

“Well, who cares. I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what’s it matter to me?” Draco’s voice filled her ears. 

“What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?” Said Pansy indignantly. 

“Well, you never know.” Said Malfoy. “I might have—- we—- moved to bigger and better things.” 

“Do you mean—-HIM?” Bri continued to listen silently at the door. Her hand still touching it, what did Draco get into? 

“Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don’t see it as that important these days. I mean, I think about it… When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care?” 

Before Bri could think she opened the compartment to a group of unfriendly Slytherins. Draco’s face looked shocked to see her but then quickly looked at Pansy. Pretending she wasn’t there. 

“Draco.” Bri said and she saw his fist clenched. “Can I talk to you?” 

Draco ignored her and instead Blaine responded. “Are you in the right place?” He asked her, getting up, almost like she was confused. 

“I am. Draco.” She tried again but Draco ignored her, earning a snicker from Pansy. 

“I can see Hogwarts.” Said Malfoy looking at his group. “We’d better get our robes on.” They all started to pull their robes on but Bri stood form. 

“You can’t ignore me forever.” She said and rushed back to her corridor. Having no clue, Harry Potter was in there.


	28. Chapter 28: Potions

Chapter 28: Potions 

Bri entered Advanced Potions and her eyes were drawn to Draco. She gave a small smile but he looked away quickly. How could he treat her like nothing? 

“Now then,” said the new Professor, Slughorn, “I’ve prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kinds of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of’em, even if you haven’t made ‘em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?” 

He indicated to the first cauldron causing Bri and Hermione’s hands to hit the air. 

“It’s Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces drinkers to tell the truth.” Said Hermione. 

“Very good now who can—-?” Again Bri and Hermione’s hand went up but Bri answered this time. 

“It’s Amortentia! It’s the most powerful love potion in the world!” Answered Bri. She stepped forward. “And the steam rising has characteristic spirals that smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us. I smell the wildflowers in a Meadow near my house, musk, fireworks, and leather shoes.” Bri turned slightly pink and stepped back. For the first time, Draco’s eyes were on hers. 

“May I ask both your names?” Said Slughorn and Hermione and Bri introduced themselves. 

Professor Slughorn then gave them the competition to earn a vial of liquid luck. Everyone in the class was struggling and Bri noticed Draco going over to the ingredients cabinet. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” She whispered and saw Draco’s hand shaking towards a bottle. 

“It’s for your own good.” Draco snapped back and cleared his voice to a whisper. “Leave me alone.”

“So you are going to have sex with me and abandon me.” Bri’s voice was so small but Draco heard it and faced her. Bri was usually so strong but Draco made her weak.

“I meant what I said and that’s why you need to stay away.” With that he went back to his table and Bri went back to her cauldron. She compared her brew to Harry’s cauldron in confusion. 

“Why doesn’t mine look like that, I followed everything?” Bri tried to concentrate on her potion but felt tears slip from her eyes. 

“You okay?” Hermione questioned. 

“Yeah, just frustrated. I’m usually great at potions.” Bri lied, stirring her cauldron. She kept peering at Draco who kept catching her glances. 

“Stop.” he mouthed but she didn’t. 

Harry won the Felix Felicious much to Bri and Hermione’s efforts. 

——  
As Bri left the room, she felt that cold hand on the back of her arm and she smiled. He led her into a small broom closet and shut the door. 

“Done ignoring me?” Bri questioned, their bodies were so close. He didn’t respond. “Draco, please. Did I do something?” Bri couldn’t control her sobs any longer. Draco’s head shot up and his hand started to wipe away her tears. 

“Bri, you have to know you did nothing. You are the best thing I had but I have to do things and you won’t be safe.” Draco’s voice was once again pleading but Bri was too hard headed. 

“Tell me what you are doing?” Bri demanded causing Draco to slam his hand into the wall behind her. He leaned towards her, looking down at her beautiful tear filled eyes. 

“Bri, please. You know I can’t.” Draco’s other hand was tracing her plump lips. Ooo how he loved them. He leaned close and placed a small kiss on them before realizing what he was doing. 

“Draco?” Bri questioned but he was already at the door. 

“Bri, leave me alone. I’m dating Pansy anyway.” And he slammed the door behind him.


	29. Chapter 29: Free Periods

Chapter 29: Free Periods 

Sixth years’ free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation Bri wanted but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amounts of homework they were being set. No matter what, Bri still made time to write to Fred daily. 

Not only were the sixth’s years studying as though they had exams every day, their lessons themselves had become more demanding than ever before. Bri felt guilty because she didn’t even have time to help Arielle with her homework like she had last year.

Bri needed to get good grades to become a Healer. This is how she ended up watching Madame Pomfrey in the school’s hospital wing. 

“Madame Pomfrey, I want to become a healer. I was wondering. Could I help you in the hospital wing? A few hours a week.” 

After what seemed like hours, Madame Pomfrey nodded her head. “I knew your mother you know.” She gave a sigh and then motioned for Bri to come forward. “First, I’ll show you some common healing spells.” She pointed to three boys groaning in pain on the beds. “These boys decided to try and climb the Whopping Willow.” 

Madame Pomfrey was an excellent teacher and Bri was excited because she allowed her to heal one of the boys by herself. With a large CRACK his arm was now back in place. Bri smiled down at her work. She couldn’t wait to tell Fred about this. 

As she walked back to the dorms, Ginny ran to her. “Are you trying for Quidditch this year?” The redhead was beaming at her and Bri shrugged. 

“I don’t know G-“ but Ginny took hold of her hand and dragged her to the Quidditch Pitch. Bri noticed her broom was waiting there and Ginny had a cheeky smirk on her face. 

The trails took half the morning and Harry looked extremely stressed as captain. He was now trying to get everyone’s attention to announce the team. “You should help him out.” Bri giggled to Ginny. 

“Everyone shut it!” Ginny screamed and the team went silent, listening to Harry. 

“Damn girl, get your man.” Bri whispered and Ginny nudged her. 

“I’m dating someone else.” 

“Come off it!” Bri practically yelled causing the group to look at her. “Sorry.” She whispered. 

“Right,” Harry started. “The three Chasers: Katie Bell, Bri Shacklebolt, and Ginny Weasley.” Ginny and Bri hugged each other excitedly and the others in the crowd started to groan. Another thing to add to her letter to Fred! 

“That’s my final decision,” Harry said and then announced Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote as the new Beaters. 

“Not as cute as the last ones.” Bri joked to Ginny, earning a fake vomiting noise from her friend. 

“Keeper: Ron Weasley.” Harry bellowed and McLaggen looked like he might punch Harry. 

As everyone started to leave the pitch a voice shouted Bri, Ginny, and Harry’s name. They turned to see Slughorn waving to them. “Dang I’m exhausted. What does he want?” Bri muttered as the other two laughed. 

“Just the people I was hoping to see!” He boomed genially, twiddling the ends of his walrus mustache and puffing out his enormous belly. “I was hoping to catch you before dinner! What do you three say to a spot of supper tonight in my rooms instead? We’re having a little party, just a few rising stars. I’ve got McLaggen coming, Zabini, Melinda Bobbins, and of course Miss. Granger.” 

“Of course Professor” said Harry at once. “We would love to.” Ginny tried to not laugh as she noticed Bri’s eye twitched. 

“See you there.” Slughorn said and walked off. 

“Harry?” Bri growled and he put his hands up in defeat. 

“Dumbledore asked me to get close to him.” He watched Bri and noticed for the first time how tired she looked. Bri held herself so confidently sometimes it was hard to notice she didn’t have her life together. 

“I get it. I’m going to go write Fred beforehand.” Bri started towards her dorm, feeling heavy lidded. 

“Bri‘s stressed.” Ginny explained to Harry. “She is putting a lot of pressure on herself to do perfect this year, so she can be a healer.”


	30. Chapter 30: Exhaustion

Chapter 30: Exhaustion 

Classes kept on and Bri couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. She had somehow been forced into the ‘Slugclub’, she was studying hard in all her classes, working with Madame Pomfrey, and on the Quidditch team. Not to mention, trying to have some time with her friends, while trying to talk to Draco and writing to Fred nightly. 

She now was doing her homework near the lake. Neville and Arielle were looking along the bank for different plants. 

Bri didn’t mean to but she drifted off to sleep. When her eyes finally opened, they met grey ones. “You okay?” Draco asked her but she noticed he looked just as tired as she was. Bri reached out her hand and touched the bags under his eyes. 

Before anything else could happen, Neville and Arielle were standing there, looking protective, causing Draco to walk off. “What was with him?” Arielle asked but Bri just shrugged. 

——  
The next day was finally the Hogsmeade trip. Luna wrapped another scarf around Bri as they walked. The winter air made her face numb. Neville, Arielle, Luna and her got a table at The Three Broomsticks to warm up.

“Arielle, I made you some radish earrings.” Luna chimed but Bri wasn’t listening. She swore she had seen Draco but when she got up, he wasn’t there. So she sat back down and tried to be involved in the conversation. The group continued to talk until they noticed the weather getting worse. Once again, they bundled up and started the walk back to Hogwarts. They joined The Golden Trio and walked along the snowy path together. Bri noticed Katie Bell and her friend were right ahead and wondered if she should ask her about Quidditch.

Just as they came into full view, Katie tugged a package and her eyes rolled back. Katie rose into the air, her arms outstretched as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie. Her hair whipped around her by the fierce wind and then Katie let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open and whatever was happening was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed. Bri tried to grab her ankles but a voice shouted. 

“Do not touch that or her.” Hagrid had come up. Katie fell to the ground still writhing and screaming. Hagrid watched Katie for a second, then without a word, bent down and scooped her up. “Don’t touch that necklace. Just the wrappings.” And they headed towards the castle. 

Once they entered, Bri started to walk towards the dungeon. She had seen Draco in that pub. Did he do this? 

She saw him pacing and quickly caught his arm, pushing him harshly into an empty classroom. When she turned to Draco, fire was in her eyes. 

“What did you do?” She questioned and looked at Draco’s face. Had he been crying? 

“I don’t know what you're talking about?” He sounded bored but his eyes gave him away. He was scared. 

“Draco, tell me.” Bri was standing tall and assertive causing Draco’s face to turn to anger. 

“And why’s that Bri? Why should I tell you anything? You aren’t my friend anymore, just a stupid girl I got to fuck!” He barked, standing straight. 

SMACK! Bri had used nonverbal magic, sending Draco slamming to the wall. 

“What did you do to Katie?” Bri was still holding her wand out 

“Nothing.” Draco glared at her. “You won’t hurt me. Your stupid enough to love me.” He stated and left the room. Leaving Bri shaking. 

When Bri arrived at the hospital wing, healers from St. Mungo’s were already there to help transport Katie.


	31. Chapter 31: Pansy

Chapter 40: Pansy

The next day, Bri entered the library with her large stack of homework. Unfortunately, she came across Draco and Pansy, who were locked in a close embrace and kissing fiercely as though glued together. 

It was as though something large erupted into life in Bri’s stomach and she found herself pushing Pansy off of Draco. 

“Shut your mouth.” Bri barked to Pansy and turned to Draco. “You can ignore me but if you are kissing other girls, I will find other boys to captivate my time.” 

This seemed to bother Draco, as he stormed away from Pansy, taking Bri with him. They walked outside and Draco finally met her eyes. 

“Don't say that.” He whispered as though she had told him someone died. 

“You're making out with Pansy and you're telling me I can’t be with other boys?” Bri questioned and Draco put his hand on her hip. Watching her facial expressions change from anger to concern. 

“It’s stupid but I needed a distraction and I can’t be with you.” Draco’s words didn’t match his actions as his other hand went up to her chin. 

“Draco, don’t kiss me right after Pansy.” Bri whispered and Draco withdrew his hand. They watched each other silently. 

“I’ll stop kissing other girls.” Draco stated and Bri squinted her eyes. 

“Draco, do you want to be near me or want me away from you?” Bri stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him close to her.

“Bri. You need to stay safe. I’m not safe.” Draco’s voice was so tired as he held the girl he loved. “Please be with Fred. He can give you a good and safe life.” 

Once again Bri watched as Draco left her. 

That night, Bri didn’t write her nightly letter to Fred and went to bed. 

——  
The next day, Bri had a spring to her step. It was their first Quidditch game against Slytherin. “I’m going to beat Draco Malfoy’s ass.” Bri sang to her teammates who smirked back at her. 

“Actually, Draco isn’t playing today. He is off sick.” Said Ginny and Bri wheeled around looking at her. 

“He’s ill? What’s wrong with him?” Bri questioned. 

“No idea, but it’s great for us.” Said Ginny brightly. 

The game was an easy win and as they landed Dean yelled “Party up in the common room!” But Bri couldn’t help but take the long way, stopping by the hospital wing. But a ‘sick’ Draco wasn’t there. So she went back to the common room and wrote Fred about the game. 

As she went to her dorm to go to sleep, Hermione joined her. 

“Who are you taking to Slughorn’s party?” Hermione questioned, making Bri freeze. 

“Wow, I have no clue. You?” Bri asked as they continued to their room. 

“McLaggen” Hermione said miserberally but Bri almost peed herself laughing.

“What?” 

“I wanted to make Ron jealous.” Hermione yelled at the other girl, throwing a pillow at her. 

——  
Bri had actually thought to ask Draco but he practically ran every time she was in sight. She finally decided to ask Neville, as a friend, and was currently walking to Slughorn’s with him. 

Bri wore a gold dress that hugged her curves, stopping just above her knees. The dress was strapless with gold sequins cascaded down it. She had curled her natural hair into a bun and had matching heels. She looked confident and powerful. 

“Ready Neville?” She asked and Neville gave a nervous nod. 

“Thanks for asking me to go.” Neville said happily as they hurried off. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light casted by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a corner.

As Bri entered, every face seemed to turn towards her. She looked magnificent and many eyes seemed to wander her body. “Let’s get some drinks!” Bri said to Neville and perched herself on his arm. 

“Wow, lucky boy.” An elderly warlock's deep voice said as they passed. Neville looked nervous as the crowd seemed to watch them. They finally found Luna and Harry and started chatting with them. 

“Oooo Neville, let’s dance!” Bri cheered as a slow song started playing. 

“You're a great dancer Neville.”

“I learned fourth year.” He yelled over the music as they twisted around. Bri’s goblet kept getting filled with mead. With more mead, her dancing made her giggle more and more. She couldn’t wait to tell Fred about all the fun. This all paused when Draco Malfoy was dragged in by Argus Filch. 

“Professor Slughorn,” wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, “I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party.” 

“All right!” Draco said angrily. “I was trying to gate crash, happy?” 

Before Bri could register what was happening, Snape had Malfoy by the arm. “I’m the head of his house, I’ll take him.” 

“I’ll be back Neville.” Bri muttered as she followed Snape and Draco. 

“You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled—-“ They both looked up at the sound of Bri’s heels. 

“Draco. Professor.” She said casually like she was just going to join the conversation. Draco couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her red lipstick made him forget what was happening for a few seconds. Bri took a step forward and leaned against Draco’s side. Making him put one arm around her.

“You look like you have had too much mead, where is Neville? He can take you back.” Snape tried but Bri didn’t move. 

“I want to know what is happening!” Bri demanded, stomping her heel. 

“Bri, please.” Draco whispered for what felt like the hundredth time this year. 

“Draco I love you and whatever this is.” Bri’s hand extended to Snape in an excusing manner . “I can help.” Snape’s wand landed on her and before she could say another word, she passed out. 

She awoke to Neville finding her on the floor. “Too much mead?” He laughed and she nodded. 

“Yeah too much.” Bri searched the hall but Draco was gone.


	32. Chapter 32: Soft Lips

Chapter 32

Months passed and still Bri had no answers. She was currently walking down the hall, when she heard Harry and Draco’s screams. As she ran towards the screams of hexes and loud bangs, she arrived at a horrible scene. Draco laid on the cold bathroom floor bleeding as his skin slowly cut itself apart. His blood was leaving his body at an unfanamable rate. Bri knelt down and started to say the healing charms she knew but they didn’t seem to work. 

“Harry, get help.” She screamed but Harry seemed frozen. That was when Snape came, he started muttering counter jinxes and Draco’s blood flowed back into his body. 

Bri threw her hands around Draco as he took in a large breath. “Bri, help Draco to the hospital wing. A levitation spell should be used. I’ll talk to Potter.” 

Bri did as she was told and carried Draco to the hospital wing. As she set him on the bed, his heavy lidded eyes followed her. 

“You know” he voice cracked, giving a cough. “I love you.” 

“I know.” Bri cried as she took his hand in hers. 

“I’m sorry but I have to.” Draco mumbled before falling back asleep. 

Bri visited Draco everyday in the hospital wing. They talked just like they had in the meadow.   
~~~~

More time had passed and Bri continued to worry about her grades. Barely noticing that someone was trying to get her attention in the hallway. 

“Bri,” Draco was behind her. He looked exhausted and Bri followed him towards a classroom. “I’m doing something right now and I can’t let you get hurt but I need you.” 

“What do you mean?” But his soft lips were on hers. He held her so close, they felt like one. 

Draco now had Bri pressed against a wall. Their hands were exploring each other’s bodies. 

“Bri, I love you.” Draco whispered to her, his forehead against hers. “And I’m sorry.” Bri hadn’t noticed Draco’s wand against her head till she was passing out into his arms. 

He set her down lightly on the floor before he walked to The Room Of Requirements to let the death eaters in. 

By the time Bri woke up. Albus Dumbledore was dead.


	33. Chapter 33: Sales

Chapter 33: Sales  
x-rated chapter

Bri knew one thing, she would never forgive Draco Malfoy for setting Bellatrix Lestrange onto the school. She was going to make a point to never think about him again. The main thing that helped her with that goal was Fred Weasley. 

Due to her dad and Taysha’s work schedule, he agreed to let Bri work at Fred’s joke shop over the summer and Arielle would stay at the Weasley’s house. He didn’t want his youngest daughters being alone at a time like this. 

Bri loved working with Fred and George. It made her wonder why she ever broke up with Fred. He always made her face hurt from laughing so hard. 

She even had become close friends with their employee, Terrall. However, no matter how much she tried, Bri could not get the cashier, Stacy, to be cordial with her.

Bri was talking to three customers about their love potions when she noticed the blonde cashier leaning towards Fred, not helping. “Stacy.” Bri tried. “Can you please help me?” Stacy did nothing but Fred on the other hand was watching Bri and gave her a smile. 

"I'll help you Sir!" Fred said to one of the customers and directed him to the 'muggle magic' section. Bri finished with the customers and gave a wave. 

As she started to restock the love potions, Fred and George came behind her. 

“Bri, you are our best staff at sales.” George beamed. “Like actually.” He handed her a paper with all her summer sales, making her smirk up at them. “Terrall is second. He is in back stocking right now. Maybe we should switch him with Stacy and put her in back.” George whispered in Bri’s ear, earning a giggle from her.

“And we aren’t saying that just because you are cute.” Fred added as he pointed out her best sales. 

“Where are my sales? Bri only gets sales because she tries to flirt with every customer.” Stacy said coming over to them. The cashier once again tried to lean towards Fred, batting her eyelashes. 

“I don’t know, maybe if you weren’t so busy trying to suck your boss’s cock, you would sell something.” Bri shot at her. George started laughing and Fred’s eyebrow raised watching Bri. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Stacy tried but Bri’s jealousy had taken over. Stacy had been making passive aggressive comments all summer and Bri couldn’t take it. Bri had so much pent up anger. Towards Draco and towards this stupid girl, she was ready for a fight. George looked like he was enjoying the entertainment and Fred seemed stunned by Bri’s attitude. 

“Are you still fucking this idiot?” Bri now turned to Fred, if looks could kill, this one would be it. 

“And what if we are having sex?” Stacy hissed, moving in front of Fred. 

“Fine.” Bri turned around and continued to stock up the store. George was at her side, while Fred took Stacy to his office. Bri’s heart dropped but she continued to work.

“You know they haven’t had sex or anything in a few month. She actually was getting on his nerves.” George tried. “Stacy doesn’t really work and the other employees are noticing too. I think because she used to give Fred head, she thinks she can slack off.”

“It wouldn’t bug me if she was nice but she is always saying passive aggressive comments towards me.” Bri mumbled and George gave a chuckle. 

“Well that’s because she is jealous.”

“Jealous? She is the one in his office right now.” Bri started but noticed Stacy was now stomping down the staircase and out the front door, slamming it shut. 

Fred stepped out of the office with a sigh. “George, would you mind asking Terrall if he wants to take Stacy’s future shifts. I let her go. Bri, may I talk to you?” 

“You can’t fire me, I’m the best in sales.” She shouted up at him, half joking, and Fred laughed. 

“I’m not firing you, I wanna talk.” Fred waved her up as George got Terrall from the back room and asked if he wanted more hours. 

When Bri entered the office, Fred quickly locked the door behind her. Before Bri could say anything, she was pressed against the door. “I love when you are jealous Bri.” His lips pressed against hers and Bri couldn’t remember why she had ever stopped kissing them in the first place. His large hands picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“So you like when I’m pissed off?” Bri chuckled, leaving kisses down his neck. 

“No, I like how even after everything we have been threw. You still want me all to yourself.” His voice was low now as he gave her a sloppy kiss. Their tongues tangled and his hands wandered up and down her side. 

“I don’t like sharing. And not with that stupid-“ Bri sighed into Fred’s mouth as his hands traveled up her shirt. 

“Then be mine again. No one will be sharing. No more back and forth. Just us.” Fred gave her a handsome smirk and she seemed nervous. 

“I’ve been with someone when we were broken up. Only once fully and it’s been a while.” Bri had to tell Fred, she felt like she was holding a dirty secret. 

“Well who do you wanna be with, me or him?” 

“I want to be yours. Just yours.” Bri kissed his lips with passion. “I want to be your girlfriend.” This ignited something in Fred. 

He grabbed Bri’s hair and bunched it into a ponytail. Before using it to pull her head back, her neck was exposed to him as he left kisses and nips up and down it. 

He then pushed her to kneel in front of him, still holding her curly hair. “What if Terrall and George hear?” Bri questioned. 

“Let them know who you belong to.” He groaned as he took his already hard cock out. Bri licked her lips in anticipation. “Put that soft tongue out now.” 

Fred smacked his cock onto Bri’s outstretched tongue. Her eyes locked on his as she licked the precum from the tip of his cock. She bobbed her head, taking just half of him at first and using her hand to help her. Then Fred’s hand started bobbing her head till her nose hit his stomach. Drool came down her chin and tears leaked down her face. Fred’s moans filled the office. She ignored her gag reflex till Fred let her go and she sucked in a breath.

He continued to fuck her mouth, his head thrown back. When he looked down at Bri and accidentally shot his load right down her throat. Fred couldn’t help it, those honey green eyes were watching him as she gagged on his cock.

“Doing so well for me.” Fred moved Bri to lean over his desk. Her ass was on full display for him. He gave a harsh smack to her right check and before Bri knew it, Fred's large cock was inside her. 

She couldn’t form words and instead moaned loudly. Fred pounded her into the desk so hard, her hips dug into it. He wanted Bri to be all his, to never share again. He would ruin her. 

“All fucking mine. No one else’s.” Fred was groaning over her as her walls tightened. His hand took hold of her hair as his cock pounded her g spot over and over.

“I love you Fred.” Bri moaned as she felt him twitch inside her, causing her pussy to tighten and her own release to come. His cock stayed in her pussy, filling her up with his hot cum. 

“I love you too my jealous girl.” Fred groaned as he slipped his cock out, watching his cumm leak out of his girl’s pussy. “So we are finally dating again?” He flicked his wand, cleaning them up before carrying her to the couch. 

Bri was exhausted as she nodded her head , drifting into a nap. Fred put a cover over her and kissed her forehead.


	34. Chapter 34: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> x rated chapter

Bri was currently staying at The Weasley’s house or the joke shop for over half the week. Her father and Taysha, who was now an Auror in training, were constantly working. The Weasleys had been good enough to take Arielle and Bri in during Kinglsey’s shifts after their father voiced his fears of the young girls being alone. 

This is how she found herself constantly wrapped in Fred Weasley’s arms. They were currently on his bed upstairs. Everyone else was fast asleep, George had gone to Charlie’s old room to give them some privacy. 

“Now remember to be quiet my little mouse.” Fred chuckled in her ear. He had started referring to her as ‘mouse’ because her moans came out as cute squeaks when she tried to conceal them. 

“I’ll try.” Bri mused as she leaned in for another kiss. 

“Well if you don’t. I found a muggle toy called a gag and we will just have to gag that pretty mouth.” Fred moved his hands to Bri’s waist, squeezing so roughly she groaned. He yanked her down, so she was now straddling him, one of his hands traveling down her thigh and under her skirt.

Bri bit back a moan as Fred started to nip at her neck. She grinded her hips forward, wanting to feel more friction. As Bri leaned into his touch, Fred started kissing her collarbone. His hand still lightly caressed her inner thigh. 

“Tell me my little mouse. Do you want me?” Fred’s voice was full of lust as Bri tried to move her hips so his would move his hand up her thigh. 

“Yes. Play with me.” Bri whimpered and Fred flick his wand so that she was just in her panties on him. 

“I’m going to make you feel better then you ever have.” He grinned wickedly as his hand rested on the thin cloth over her wet pussy. His large hand made circles around her clit making her buck and moan. 

Fred paused with an amused smile on his face. “Little mouse needs her gag. Already being too loud.” Before Bri could ask what it was. A ball gag was put in her mouth. The gag made her drool as Fred closed the strap. “Didn't you say you wanted me to fuck you senseless?” He waved his wand again, enchanting the walls to allow no sound out. Bri couldn’t help but wonder why she had the gag on when he was going to enchant the room anyway. But when he looked at her with the biggest, hungerist smirk, she understood. 

His stiffening bulge was very evident under the thin boxers separating them and Bri once again moved her hips against his. He moaned softly at the feeling. Fred pushed aside her panties and started feeling her wet folds. 

He parted the wet folds and started teasing her clit, earning a muffled moan from Bri, her gag muffling the full sound. 

Bri tried to talk as Fred entered two fingers inside of her. He pressed his lips to her ears and chuckled. “I love seeing you drool from that gag. I can’t wait till you cumm all over my cock.”

Fred lifted Bri up and flipped them both around, making sure to continue to finger her pussy. Her back was arched and muffled moans came from her. He looked over her body and moaned. 

“Your body is mine and only mine little mouse.” He watched as Bri nodded, he could tell her moans had turned to screams behind her gag. His fingers had sped up inside of her. The other hand now putting light pressure around her neck, making her eyes roll. His fingers curled perfectly inside her as Bri felt the swelling in the pit of her stomach. Fred’s other hand started to circle her clit. 

As her body tightened, Fred watched her face as her cunt tightened around his fingers. He loved watching her orgasm. 

“What a good mouse.” Fred groaned as he licked his fingers and once again got out his wand. With a quick wave, Bri’s hands were tied to the bed post. He quickly fiddled with his belt and brought out his large cock. His hands pumping it. “What do you want, little mouse?” He knew Bri couldn’t answer but loved hearing her muffled pleads. 

He started slowly pressing his cock into her heat. Bri tried to lift her hips up, hoping to get more. Finally, he sunk deeply into her making her scream against her gag. 

“God yes Bri.” Fred groaned as he continued. His swollen length now hit her deep, making her legs shake and wrap around him. With that he started fucking her relentlessly. Her pussy was involuntary tightening around him and drool was running down the side of her lips. “Do you want me to fill you with cumm?” He asked and saw Bri shake her head quickly. Her pussy tightened more hearing his words. Fred’s cock started to twitch inside of Bri, as he pumped, filling her with his hot load. This was enough to send Bri over the edge as she let her orgasm take over her. 

He now removed Bri’s ball gag and rope but made sure to keep his cock inside her. Bri loved the feeling of him in her as they cuddled, draining every last bit until he was loft. WIth the gag off, he could properly kiss her swollen lips. “I love you Fred.” 

“I love you too my little mouse.”


	35. Fred or Draco

Interested to hear opinions! Fred or Draco? 

The last chapters are always the hardest for me. I feel I get lost in the ending and just want to finish the story quickly instead of giving in a long ending. 

Please leave kudos and comments as support.


	36. Chapter 36: The Battle of Seven Potters

Chapter 36: The battle of Seven Potters

Mrs. Weasley scurried around the large table that the main members of The Order sat. Bri helped her by placing side dishes in the middle of the table. She occasionally put her hand on Mrs. Weasley’s back to comfort her. Mrs. Weasley was going to allow her children (but Ginny) to help transport Harry Potter to The Burrow safely. Bri couldn’t imagine how she was feeling. The thought of losing a family member or friend weighed heavy on her but she didn’t have any children to lose. 

“Does everyone understand their part in the transportation of Harry Potter?” Mad-Eye asked and received several nods back. 

“Now dig in. We want to make sure everyone has a good meal before-.” Mrs. Weasley was trying to busy herself, choking back tears.

The idea of the seven Potters was from Mundungus Fletcher. That they would have six others disguise themselves as Harry through the use of Polyjuice Potion to act as decoys. This way they would have more of a chance to arrive at the protected Burrow. This seemed like an excellent job but Bri was hesitant because it came from Mundungus. 

4 Privet Drive was an interesting place. Bri had never been in a fully muggle household. She watched Hermione, Ron, and Harry reunite as she inspected the living room. The living room had a boarded-up fireplace, in front of which sat an electric fire. Any other day, she would have played with the muggle object. The living room was decorated in pastel colours: badges, salmon pinks, and peache. Everything was very pink and very boring. Fred’s hand was still in Bri’s. She kept looking into his eyes to find comfort. But no matter what she did, she could not scratch the feeling that something was off. 

“This is not a reunion.” Mad-Eye snapped at Ron, as he got out the Polyjuice potion. Bri’s hand tightened on Fred’s. 

Like expected, Harry Potter was not a fan of this plan. However, Hermione and Mad-Eye were already ready for this. Hermione practically yanked a small chunk of Harry’s hair out and gave it to Mad-Eye. 

“For those of you who have not taken the Polyjuice potion, fair warning it tastes like goblin piss.” Madeye said, handing the flask over to Fred and George.

“Have a lot of experience with that, do you Madeye?” There was an awkward pause as I tried to not laugh. “Just trying to defuse the tension.” He sang.

Bri watched as her boyfriend slowly turned into Harry Potter. Fred and George turned to each other before both saying “wow, we’re identical.”

Fred looked down at his body and turned towards his girlfriend. “So, does it count as cheating if you kissed me as Harry?”

“I am NOT kissing you as Harry Potter.” Bri cut him off before he could continue to joke with her but she still let out a giggle. 

Bri was paired with Fred. She was an excellent flyer and had a great knowledge of medical spells. Immediately after the group of fourteen took off, they were ambushed by at least thirty Death Eaters, including Voldemort himself. Flashes of light lit up the sky. Bri could only see glimpses of what was happening. Spells were shouted, screams were heard, everything happened so fast. Bri saw George Weasley had been injured, she turned her broom towards him as Fred shouted counter curses at the death eaters on his brother’s tail. 

Then she saw her. Bellatrix Lestrange was hurling curses at Tonk’s and Ron, who looked like Harry, her mad laughter highlighting the sky. 

Fred’s voice awoke Bri from her thoughts. She hadn’t even noticed she was flying towards them. “Bri! Stay in route! Remember what Mad-Eye had said.” Her boyfriend screamed and she turned towards the direction of the port key that would bring them back to The Burrow. 

Curses of dark magic continued to be hurled at the couple as Bri blocked them. Fred was doing his best but three were on their tail. Fred got one and Bri finally looked back and screamed a spell. The death eaters turned into stone and fell to their death. 

The two finally reached the Portkey but as they touched it, Bri saw a horrible sight. In the sky was Taysha falling to her death. Before she could do anything, the Portkey activated, swirling Bri towards the Burrow. 

When the two finally arrived at The Burrow, Fred quickly looked around for his brother, having no clue what Bri had seen. “Where is George?” Fred asked, looking at Molly’s face before quickly running into the Burrow.

Bri turned and vomited onto the ground. Someone’s hand was on her back. “I gotta go back!” The scream was high pitch and frantic as she scratched at the person holding her. “LET GO LET GO! I GOTTA GO BACK I GOTTA-“

“Bri, we need you to calm down.” Bri couldn’t hear the voice, she was kicking and screaming. No one had ever seen her like this. Fred finally ran back outside and hugged her close. 

“Bri, baby, Bri what did you see?” He asked her, his hands holding her face. 

“Fred. She is dead. She shouldn’t be the one who is dead. I couldn’t save her.” Bri was breathing so heavily, she thought she may pass out. 

“Who?” Fred questioned. Continuing to hug Bri close but she was still squirming. It was almost like trying to keep a wild animal caged. Fred wished her father or older sister were here. Then it hit him. 

“Bri, baby. Taysha was a great witch and an amazing person. She knew the risk. We can’t help her now. I’m so sorry. Arielle is inside with George trying to stop his bleeding. We need to tell her.” Fred’s hand was caressing her back as she stilled. It seemed Arielle’s name drew her out of her panic.

Without a word, Bri entered The Burrow. She gave her younger sister a hug before concentrating on George. She tried almost every healing spell she was taught but the ear would not grow back. She finally settled on just stopping the breathing. 

“It was a very dark spell they used. I can’t mend the ear but I stopped the bleeding.” Bri whispered as she looked at her younger sister. She had been avoiding those big questioning eyes. 

“Is dad okay?” Arielle’s eyes had alligator tears rolling down them as Bri held her close. 

“I don’t know.” Bri muttered back to her, stroking her head. 

“Is Taysha okay?” Arielle cried into her shoulder because she already knew the truth. She had heard Bri’s screams. The two sisters cried into each other. 

Bri was striding backward and forward, glancing up at the sky every time she turned. Where was he? The minutes stretched into what might as well have been years. The slightest breath of wind, making her jump. Finally two brooms materialized directly above them and streamed towards the ground. One was her father holding Taysha’s lifeless body and the other Tonks and Ron. 

Tonks staggered into Lupin’s arms as Bri ran towards her father and sister. Nobody spoke, nobody moved as Kingsley cried over his eldest daughter. The family hugged each other. Bri felt as though something inside her was falling, falling through the Earth and leaving her forever. 

That night the group came together and hosted a funeral service for Mad-Eye and Taysha. Memories were shared and fire whiskey was drunk. Soon everyone drifted to bed but the now eldest Shacklebolt daughter. The suddenness and completeness of death was with her like a presence. 

Bri crept outside into the crisp air and apparited outside St Mungos. Even though it was late, many residences still were talking nonsense and walking around. Bri sat next to her mother and nudged her awake. 

“Mom, Taysha’s dead.” Bri told her, tears flowing down her face. 

“The pantry is full.” Her mother responded and Bri laid her head on her mother’s hospital bed, slowly drifting asleep. 

—— 

Back at The Burrow, there was panic. They had awoken to find Bri gone. Not a note or sign of where she had gone. 

“No signs of a struggle. She wasn’t taken.” Kingsley sighed. His eyes looked heavy as he got on his broom and searched the area. 

A large crack sounded and Bri arrived outside the barrier around The Burrow. She was quickly embraced by her father, sister, and Fred. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I went to see mom.” 

“Bri! How dare you not tell anyone, we were worried! We just lost Taysha!” Arielle sobbed and Fred placed a kiss on her forehead. Bri’s stomach turned, she hadn’t thought about her actions. 

“I’m sorry. I think last night I was so shocked. I just had to tell mom.” Bri tried to explain but her father took her into a bone crushing hug. 

“Thank you for telling her. Even if we don’t know if your mother understands, dhe deserves to know.” Kingsley told his daughter. “We are strong and we will stick together.” 

Bri nodded as she followed the group in for breakfast. Apologizing to Mrs. Weasley as she fussed at her when she entered. 

“I don’t get it.” Bri spoke to Fred as they sat next to each other. Her pancakes were untouched and his large hand went on top of hers. 

“Get what?” His eyes were full of concern as he looked at her uneaten food. 

“How can people support such a horrible man? I know they are scared but I would die before following him.” Bri’s face was full of courage as she now shoved a huge piece of pancake in her mouth. 

“Cause they are cowards.” Fred said but leaned into her ear and whispered. “Aren’t you glad you're with me and not Draco?” 

Bri stomped the heel of her foot into his, making him yelp and everyone turn. 

——-


	37. Chapter 37: The Wedding

Bri practically skipped around The Burrow as she helped Fleur get ready for her wedding. The group needed a well deserved distraction. 

“Looking good boys!” She shouted out a window watching Fred, George, Ron, and Harry raising their wants to set up the venue. 

Finally, 3 o’clock hit and it was time for the wedding. Bri wore a simple lavender dress. It had a corset top with small butterflies falling down it. Her hair was in a loose bun and the dress swayed as she helped guests find their seats. Fred and George were clutching a seating chart and helping her. As they brought guests into the marquee, it revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs on either side of a long purple carpet. The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerows. Everything was perfect.

“When I get married,” said Fred, tugging at the collar of his own robes, “I won’t be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I’ll put a full Body-Bind curse on Mum until it’s over.” 

“She wasn’t too bad considering.” Said George but Bri leaned forward to look at her boyfriend. 

“Do I have any say in the wedding, seeing as I should be the bride?” Bri chuckled, earning a kiss from Fred. 

“Of course you will be the bride.” He laughed and then scrunched his face in thought. “But do we really have to do all this?” His hand presented the beautiful wedding and Bri shrugged. 

“Honestly, I haven’t thought about my wedding. Not really impora” Bri chuckled as Fred twirled her around. 

“That’s why I like her.” Fred then gave a silly bow as they say in their own seats. His hand never leaving Bri’s. 

A moment later, a sense of jittery anticipation filled the room as people started to stroll down the aisle. Music swelled from what seemed to be the Golden balloons. A great collective sigh issued as Fleur came walking down the aisle. Tears started to form in the crowd’s eyes as they listened to Bill and Fleur’s vows. Bri handed Hermione a tissue as the girls sniffed. Hagrid’s deep sobs were heard behind them. 

“.... then I declare you bonded for life.” The warlock waved his wand high and stars shot over Fleur and Bill, spiraling around their now entwined figures. 

“I changed my mind.” Whispered Fred into Bri’s ear. “I want a huge wedding so I can show off just how beautiful you are. Show everyone how much I love you.” 

“You gotta ask me to marry you before we plan our wedding.” Bri whispered back, kissing his cheek. 

“Ooo I will.” A mischievous smirk appeared on Fred’s face as Bri looked him over. 

“I’ll say no if it’s a joke shop trick.”

“You take the fun out of it Bri.” Fred groaned before the crowd started to stand. Their chairs seemed to melt into a pool of Milton gold spread, forming a gleaming dance floor. 

Fred found a couple big goblets and they allowed themselves to have fun dancing around. Fred and Bri decided to slip from the crowd and found themselves tangled in each other on the cold ground. 

“I LOVE YOU BRI SHACKLEBOLT!” Fred screamed to the sky making Bri let out a chuckle. 

“I LOVE YOU FRED WEASLEY.” Their lips met again but before they got to enjoy themselves a large and silver light came falling through the canopy. Fred and Bri quickly ran inside. Graceful and gleaming, a Patronus had landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. 

“The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming.” 

Bri’s wand was quickly out as the Patronus vanished. Silence spread outward and her voice was loud and commanding. “Wands out everyone!” She bellowed and Fred couldn’t help but see how much she had grown. She reminded him of her father. 

Guests were sprinting in all directions, many were Disapparating, the protective charms around the Burrow had broken. 

“Arielle, Molly, Arthur! Start on the protective spells!” Bri shouted. She was calm and knew panicking would make it worse. “Let’s get ready for a fight.” 

Cloaked and masked figures started appearing in the crowd, Lupin and Tonks were the first to fire. 

Bri watched the Golden Trio leave as she shouted “Protego!” At a cloaked figure getting too close to them. 

—-


	38. Chapter 38: Prisoner

CHAPTER 38  
“I’m staying here. I’m not finishing my studies. There are more important things than school.” Bri was pleading with her father but he didn’t budge. 

“Arielle, you, and Ginny will go to the school. You know that is where YOU need to be. You know we need people there.” Her father’s voice was firm as she nodded her head. 

“I agree. We need you at Hogwarts.” Fred gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Anyway, without Harry, someone needs to run D.A to contact The Order and keep students safe.” 

——  
The school year was grim. Every student that wasn’t a Death Eater in training was heavily bruised but they wouldn’t let their spirits wave. The Carrows never knew how the students communicated with the outside world. It drove them mad as they tried to pick on random students to find out. Without them knowing how they communicated, Dumbledore’s Army still could sneak out and recruit. 

Bri sat in a room that looked like a sumptuous tree house, or perhaps a gigantic ship. The Room of Requirements was very different from last year. Multicolored hammocks were strung from the ceiling and from a balcony that ran around the dark wood-paneled and windowless walls, which were covered in bright tapestry hangings. The hideout was perfect. 

She dreamed of Fred and her future life together. Once in a while her thoughts went to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and what was happening with them. Occasionally her thoughts landed on Draco. She used to feel bad for him but as she laid in a room full of children and teens fighting for what was right, she couldn’t. 

Bri got up with Neville as they walked towards their classes. Neville’s face was lined with yellowing bruises. She didn’t look any better. They both were a main target for information.

“Pity to hear about your mother Shacklebolt.” Bri paused and saw Crabbe coming down the hall. His chest puffed out and his head high, like he was the best thing that ever came to Hogwarts.

“Excuse me?” Bri tried to keep her voice leveled. She didn’t want to show Crabbe he had gotten to her. 

“The Dark Lord decided to visit her himself. Nice of him seeing she is insane. Put her out of her ministry. Very nice of him.” Crabbe grunted and Bri felt her fist come up towards his face. Neville was the one to catch it. 

“Bri, don’t let him get to you. If St. Mungo had a break in, we would have heard about it.” Neville tried, pulling his friend towards the Room of Requirements, knowing they couldn’t go to class now. Neville watched her like a ticking time bomb.

“I need to go.” Bri tried.

“It could be a trick.” Neville retorted but he saw the look on Bri’s face as she looked at the tunnel connecting them to the outside world.

“Fine Neville.” Bri got in one of the hammocks and began to read. The following morning she was gone. Ginny and Neville practically searched every hammock before finding a letter.

“If you are reading this after 9 am, I am dead, it was a trick. I’m sorry but I needed to know. I couldn’t have another family member dead. -Bri”

That morning Neville and Ginny watched the door but no one came. Dean Thomas radioed The Order using their secret code. “Rabbit gone. Rabbit gone.” Neville was the one that told Arielle. 

Back at the Burrow, Fred was the first to receive the message. His hands went into his hair and his face turned to panic. “She could be out there, she hasn’t been reported dead.” George tried as Molly turned on the radio, listening to the names being listed. Kingsley put his arm around Fred too.

“I am going to go look for my daughter. Try and find out what I can.” As he got up, so did Fred and George. Kingsley gave them a nodd as they mounted their booms. 

A week, nothing. A month, nothing. Kingsley and Fred continued to search, hoping someone would tell them anything. Two months, nothing. Three months, nothing. 

Little did they know, Bri was with Luna and Ollivander in a ceiler at Malfoy manor. It was a musty room that left them in total darkness. The echoing bang of the slammed cellar doors seems constant as people shuffled around. 

They were now all bound by ropes, after Bri’s last escape plan, this was Bellatrix’s solution. Luna and Bri were huddled together as Ollivander the Wandmaker was curled up on the floor in the corner. They could barely reach him but made sure to feed him every day. The newest prisoner was Griphook the goblin, who seemed barely conscious, sadly Bri and Luna had yet to talk to him or get him any food. 

Bri’s face was bruised and bloody as she laid on the groggy floor. She heard barely audible footsteps and she knew who was coming down, Draco. 

“Bri, give them what they want and they will let you go.” Draco’s hands were on the bars. His wand’s light was the first light they had seen in awhile, making the girls hiss and look away. Draco came down weekly to beg Bri for the information. “Join us and you can be free.”

“I will die before I join YOU!” Bri’s voice was harsh. Even as she was tied up by her ropes, she was intimating. She seemed to have grown stronger and her father’s presence now resinated in her. 

“Bri, your mother is fine. I looked into it.” Draco was now looking towards the stairs, fearful.

“Thank you.” Bri whispered back.

“I grabbed you some extra food and water.” He tossed bars of chocolate and processed meat towards her but she didn’t make any movement to pick them up.

“Luna, this will be good calories for you and Ollivander. Maybe we can attempt to wake Griphook again.” Bri’s conclusion seemed to anger Draco. 

“Bri. I love you. Please. This food is for you, not them. I don’t know when I can get more.” Draco’s harsh eyes watched her, his knuckles turning white on the bars.

“If you really loved me, you would know I am nothing without them. You would get me my wand and help us escape.” Bri straightened up against her ropes and Draco looked down at his feet.

“I’m not strong like you.” He simply said and walked back upstairs. Taking the light with him. 

`````

The four prisoners were eating the packaged meats as they heard screaming upstairs. “Is that Ron and Harry’s voices?” Luna asked as they heard people be dragged down the steep flight of stairs. Ollivander quickly hid their extra food. They were untied, Luna had found a sharp nail and they used it to release their ropes. 

Luna was right, Harry and Ron were thrown into the dark ceilar before the door was once again slammed shut. The echoing of Hermione’s screams were drawn-out into the cellar. 

“HERMIONE!” Ron bellowed, and he started to writhe and struggle against the ropes tying him and Harry together. “HERMIONE!” 

“Ron?” Bri tried but Ron continued to scream Hermione’s name. 

“Be quiet,” Harry said. “Shut up, Ron, we need to work out a way-”

“HERMIONE!”

“Harry?” Luna whispered through the darkness.

“Ron?” Bri added again. They moved closer, putting their hands out to not bump into anyone. Harry and Ron seemed to pause, looking into the darkness. 

“Bri, Luna?”

“Yes, it’s us! Oh no, I didn’t want you to be caught!” Luna still sounded upbeat. 

“Luna, can you please help us with these ropes?” said Harry. 

“Ooo yes, I expect so… Bri where are those old nails?” Bri and Luna helped Harry and Ron as Hermione screamed again overhead. They could hear Bellatrix’s voice screaming too. 

“Disgusting women.” Bri snarled. “ Loves to turtore me but I refuse to give her anything.”

Harry seemed to catch sight of Mr. Ollivander, who Bri had propped up onto the damp walls. 

“My pocket!” said Ron. “In my pocket, there’s a Deluminator and it’s full of light.” 

A few seconds later, there was a click, and the luminescent spheres of the Deluminator had gone to the ceiling. Bri quickly put her hands over her eyes, it was taking her time to get used to the large light. Finally, she looked towards Luna, who was paller then she had thought. Both girls looked like they had endured turtore too horrible to describe. Bri couldn’t help but smile. 

“Well, thank god we have light.” Bri went over to Ollivander. It was much easier to see his injuries now. “I don’t have anything to help him.” She groaned and looked at the boys.

Another terrible scream--

“We have tried getting out many times but the cellar is completely escape-proof. We have tried everything.” Luna started.

“More heads, more ideas. We CAN NOT give up.” Bri’s voice seemed to get the others motivated. But the horrible screams continued. 

“HERMIONE! HERMIONE!” Ron continued to scream. Bellatrix’s taunts were heard as Bri imagined every way of killing her. 

They heard someone coming down the cellar steps. Ron flicked off the lights. Draco’s shaking voice spoke from behind the door. 

“Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don’t try anything, or I’ll kill you!” Everyone did as they were bidded but Bri. She stood in place, her back straight and her eyes directly on Draco.

“Bri now.” Draco demanded but it came out more like a whisper. 

“I will NEVER listen to you.” Draco seemed to ignore the strength in her voice. 

“Bri, I’m the reason you are still alive.” He went around her instead, he seized the little goblin by the arm and backed out again, dragging Griphook with him. 

“I will do ten times worse to you then you do to that goblin.” Bri’s voice was low but full of fire. Draco didn’t respond. 

A crack echoed inside the cellar, revealing Dobby the house-elf, who had just apparated into their midst. 

Dobby’s enormous, tennis-ball-shaped eyes were wide, he was trembling from his feet to the tip of his ears but slowly straightened out. “Harry Potter, Dobby has come to rescue you.”

“You can Disapparate out of this cellar?” Harry asked Dobby and for the first time Bri was filled with hope. 

Dobby nodded as Bri helped Mr. Ollivander up. “Right Dobby. I want you to grab Luna, Mr. Ollivander, and Bri and take them to--”

“Bill and Fleurs, Shall cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!” Ron added. The elf nodded as Bri put Mr. Ollivander next to him.

“No, I will help you three.”Bri’s voice was so stern, no one fought against it. 

“I will be back.” whispered the little elf. He hurried to take the hand of Mr. Ollivander and Luna and with a crack they left. 

“What was that?” shouted Lucius Malfloy from over their heads. “What was the noise?”

All three teens stared at each other. 

“Draco- no, call wormtail! Make him go and check.” 

“Shit, I could have probably taken Draco. I don’t know about Wormtail.” Bri groaned, as she looked at the boys. 

“We’re going to have to try and tackle him,” Harry whispered to them. They had no choice. 

“Leave the lights on to confuse him. We can get his wand.” Bri instructed as they pressed themselves against the cold wall, out of sight. 

The door flew open. For a split second Wormtail gazed into the apparently empty cellar, Bri tried to hold her breath. Too afraid he would hear them. He started to walk in and the boys launched themselves upon him. As Ron seized his hand, Bri took the wand out. 

“Wait,” Wormtail weezed. “You can’t go up their-” But before he could finish his own silver fingers were moving inexorably towards his own throat. The three watched as Pettigrew’s metal hand started to choke himself. They could do nothing but watch as the man’s face went purple and still. 

“He tried to help us and he died.” Harry whispered as Bri handed him Wormtail’s wand. They started to run up the stairs and crept into the drawing room. 

“Expelliarmus!” Harry roared, pointing Wormtail’s wand at Bellatrix, causing her wand to fly into the air right into Bri’s outstretched hand. Bri couldn’t help but give a chuckle. 

“Expelliarmus!” She shouted and Ron was able to catch Lucius’s wand. 

“Stupefy!” Harry yelled, Lucius Malfoy collapsed onto the hearth. Jets of light flew from Draco’s and Narcissa’s wands. Harry threw himself on the floor, Bri went behind the sofa. 

“CRUCIO!” Bri yelled, hitting Bellatrix. The irony that she would use this spell on Bellatrix with her own wand made her smile. But Bri was quickly distracted when Narcissa tried to hit her with a spell. She quickly pointed her wand towards the witch. Bri knew that Narcissa wasn’t the best with practical magic, she knew she could take her.

“STOP OR SHE DIES!”

Every one paused, Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione’s throat. “I should have killed you.” Bri snarled.

“Drop your wands,” Bellatric whispered. “Drop them, or we’ll see exactly how filthy her blood is!” 

Bri dropped the wand. All three of them raised their hands. 

“Now, Cissy. Tie them up.”

At the last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of them looked upward in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then with a creak and an ominous jungling, it began to fall. Everyone dived out of the way. Ron quickled got Hermione. Draco doubled over, his hands covering his now bloody face.

“You stupid elf, you could have killed me!” Bellatrix wailed. 

“Dobby never meant to kill, Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure.”

Hoisting the goblin off the ground, Bri ran over to Dobby’s hand, as everyone spun on the spot to Disapparate. 

Bri caught the last view of Draco’s pale, bloody, frozen figures. “I HOPE YOU DO THE RIGHT THING!” She shouted. She had never felt so much anger but couldn’t help but feel bad for the family. 

As they hit the earth, Bri watched the elf sway slightly. She knew she couldn’t help the poor thing, it was too late. So Bri ran to the cottage. She now had a wand and could help heal Ollivander. 

Ron took Hermione inside and now Bri was working on everyone. 

“You’re alive Bri.” It was Fleur’s voice but Bri didn’t turn. She had a lot of work to do and limited ways to help with just wand magic. “Bill, notify the others.”

Fleur joined her, Bri noticed she was holding bottles of healing potions. The two women worked tirelessly on Hermione, Ollivander, and the Goblin. They even help Luna with some smaller injuries. 

“Bri, you are hurt too.” Fleur tried but Bri shook her head. 

“I am but I can deal with it.” Bri looked down at her bruised arms. She noticed the carving ‘blood traitor’ in her arm, matched Hermione’e ‘mudblood’ mark perfectly. However, it was trailed with green. “Actually, it looks like I have a bad infection.”

Bri allowed Fleur to dab healing ointment on it.

Once she felt done, Harry and Ron were waiting outside Ollivander’s door. 

“Harry, not now.” Bri tried but Harry walked past her. 

Bri finally sat on a couch and before she knew it, she drifted off into sleep. 

````

When Bri awoke, she was finally able to look at her surroundings. Bill and Fleur’s cottage stood alone on a cliff overlooking the sea, it’s walls embedded with shells and whitewashed. It was lonely and beautiful. “No one can find us, unless they know about it.” Fleur told her as they stood on the porch. Bri watched the flow of the sea and looked at the open sky. 

“I didn’t think I would ever see the sky again.” Bri took a big breath in. Inhaling the salty winds. Inside, there were discussions on Ron, Hermione, and Harry’s next actions. However, Bri needed a break. She needed to remember what the wind felt like. 

When she got in, Bill was protesting the three leaving and Luna was talking as though there were two conversations going on.

“... and tiny little ears,” Luna was saying, “a bit like a hippo’s, Daddy says, only purple and hairy. ANd if you want to call them, you have to hum; they prefer a waltz, nothing too fast…”

Looking uncomfortable, Fleur shrugged at Bri as she passed. Luna’s rants continued till a crack sounded outside. Everyone looked and there stood Bri’s father and Fred. Bri quickly got to her feet and ran over, taking them both in a hug. 

“You are alive.” Kingsley cried into her hair. 

“I knew you had to be. You're too thick headed to die.” Fred added and he looked over her form. Bri was so thin, her face looked more like a skull. Her body was lined with yellowing bruises and a large scar saying “Blood traitor” was in her arm. Fred’s fingers traced the wound and Kingsley also examined his daughter. 

“We brought more healing potions.” Her father said. 

“Use them on the others. Luna needs it more and Ollivander-”

“Bri, you are taking some too. We need to get some meat on those bones.” Fred said as he handed her a large potion. He was surprised she was standing.

“1,000 calories a potion.” Her father commented as they entered the cottage.

“Thank you.” She whispered as they all sat down. “I have a plan.”

Fred was practically wrapped around her. “No, you don’t. You need to heal. You can’t keep rushing around till you are better. Please we didn’t even know if you were alive.” He added as he gave her a small kiss.

“No, that’s not it. Fleur and I were talking, we need some cauldrons and supplies but this can be our healing outpost. For people like me who can’t go to St. Mungo. I’ve learned a lot and I think I can help.” Bri’s voice was unwavering as her father and Fred nodded.

“As long as you keep yourself healthy too.” Her father added and Fred gave a nodd.

“Hey, since when do you two get to gang up on me?” Bri questioned and they both shrugged. 

A


	39. Chapter 39: The Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter 39 

Bri and Fleur both worked tirelessly every day, healing members of The Order that came in. They had gotten very good at potion making and working together. Bri was finally beginning to look like herself but the scar that was carved into her arm. “I want to keep it, prove what i’ve done and who I am.” She told anyone that questioned it. 

On this day, Bill ran into the room. “It’s time, get everything you need to fight and heal.”

They met at the school, in the Room of Requirments she had left so long ago. Her hand was in Fred’s as the portrait opened. Neville and Ginny were the first to run to her, giving her a large hug. 

“We are going to win.” Bri said to the room. Her powerful presence ignited a series of cheers. 

—- 

Bri looked up at the huge scene before her . Flashing lights illuminate their faces as she tried to ease her breathing. 

“You okay Freddie, Y/N.” George said from next to Fred. All three of them were on the roof of Hogwarts, waiting.

“Yeah.” Fred said looking at George and then back to Bri who was giving them a thumbs up. 

“Me too.” George said but his grip on his wand tightened.

“We are going to win. “ Bri wasn’t sure if she was telling them or herself. But as the protection spell started to fall, Fred gave her hand one last squeeze. 

——-

The battle had begun. Death Eater and the dark creatures that had pledged their loyalty to Voldemort had started to launch a massive attack on the now unprotected school. Bri decided to fight instead of stay in the hospital area with Madame Pomfrey and Fleur. She was too powerful to not be in the action. 

Fred, George, and Bri were positioned on the roof above Sprout and Neville who planned to use dangerous plants from the greenhouses against the Death Eaters, such as lobbying mandrakes over the walls, Devil's Snare, Venomous Tentaculas and Snargaluff pods, as well as the bewitched suits of armour and wand duels. The whole castle shook with the force of the Death Eaters' sinister enchantments. The three of them continued shouting spells and curses down at the death eaters and supporting Sprout and Neville. 

The Devil’s Snare was keeping the death eaters at a distance and the three of them could hex death eaters easily. This was until two giants stepped into the plant. The plant used all its strength as it throttled the two giants, killing them. Death eaters started to use their dead bodies to come closer. 

Bri heard a loud bang and her father’s shouts. She gave Fred a nod as she ran towards her father’s shouts. 

Curses, hexes, and jinxes flew in every direction, lighting up the sky in green and red. Multiple duelling witches and wizards surrounded her. Bri had somehow found herself further and further from where she started. Everywhere she looked, someone was in danger. That was when Bri saw her, Bellatrix Lestrange. A roaring cackle was erupting from her as she screamed, “Avada Kedavra!” Hitting a young blonde boy. He dropped dead as Bri found herself running towards her. 

“I’ll kill you, you stupid witch.” Bri screamed as she waved her wand. The two powerful witches shouted Stunning Spells at the same time. The large crack sound made the ceiling shake as the spells hit each other. 

They slowly circled each other, their wands held high. “Avada kedav-“ they both started but before they could finished, a massive explosion shattered the wall, blowing apart the side of the castle. Bellatrix ran away as rubble came hurling down from above. In an attempt to dodge, Bri found herself leaping to safety, her wand plummeting under the castle’s pieces. A large piece of rubble caught her leg, pinning her down. She had never felt so much pain. Curses were shot into the falling castle and Bri couldn’t do anything to get her leg out. 

“No!” She screamed as curses flew around her. “Not like this.” But before she could continue to struggle, the large piece of castle was levitated off of her. Someone was helping her. As her leg came into sight, Bri knew it wasn’t salvageable, it wasn’t even a full leg anymore. The bottom of her knee bone was fully exposed and there was nothing under that. She quickly took off her jacket and tied it hard on her upper leg. The blood was oozing out. 

“What do I do?” The voice of her savor sounded and Bri was shocked to hear Draco Malfoy above her. 

“Do you have an extra wand or can I use yours?” Bri shouted back as he handed her his mother’s wand. 

“I can’t save the leg but I can Cauterize where it end.” Draco held her shoulder and looked away as she whispered. “Incendio.” Burning her own leg to stop the bleeding. When she was finished, her brain was foggy. She knew she was slipping into unconsciousness. 

“Draco, do the right thing.” 

—-   
When Bri awoke, Madame Pomfrey was over her. Putting a potion of her severed leg. Pomfrey gave her a faint smile and went on to others. Groans filled the air and she noticed her head was on someone's lap. Her eyes focused to see Fred. 

“F-F-F” she tried but nothing came out. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. 

“I thought I lost you. I couldn’t find you anywhere and all of a sudden Draco was carrying you towards me. You were missing your leg and it looked completely burnt. There was so much blood. I thought I lost you.” Tears now landed on Bri’s face as she reached up and touched his face. 

“Y-you can’t get rid of me that easy.” Bri tried to get up but didn’t get too far. “Forgot. Missing a leg.” She gave a chuckle as she looked around. Next to her was the entire Weasley family crying over a body. She squinted and noticed it was Percy Weasley. Ron was clinging to him as he cried. 

“He died saving my life.” Fred whispered and Bri pulled herself up enough to be in his lap, giving him a hug. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so happy you are okay.” Bri kissed his bruised lips. 

“But why are we all here?” Bri asked and Fred filled her in. 

——-   
“Harry Potter is dead.” Bri heard Voldemort scream from outside and people started to run towards the noise. 

“Stay here.” Fred told her and Bri almost chuckled. It wasn’t like she could go outside with everyone, she was missing a leg. Fred handed her Percy’s wand before running out. 

Madame Pomfrey was coming over to Bri but Bri had pointed Percy’s wand at her leg and started to heal it herself!

Madame Pomfrey was completely overwhelmed by all the injuries and Bri knew the basics. She watched as her leg, now stump, healed over, stopping right below her knee. It wasn’t perfect but it would due for now. Bri was exhausted as she used the wall to help support her and hubble over to the wounded. Whispering healing spells to the injured.

“It will be okay.” Bri whispered to Madame Pomfrey. But if she was being honest, she wasn’t sure how much longer she would be conscious. Healing magic at this level did a lot on the body of the person casting and receiving and she had done both. 

All Bri could do was sit there and heal as many injuries as possible. Another student had come to help her by allowing her to lean against their side and hubble over to others in need. Her eyes felt heavy as she watched the back of her boyfriend's head as shouts came from the crowd. “Harry Potter is alive!” Bri saw Voldemort and Bellatrix now as the crowd separated into battle. Bri refused to allow her lids to close as she raised her wand. 

“Duro.” Bri screamed when she finally got an opening. Bri smiled as she watched Bellatrix Lestrange slowly turn into stone. Molly Weasley herself kicked the statue down and it broke into pieces. 

“Mom, I did it. I killed her for you.” Bri whispered as her eyelids finally closed. 

By the time Bri woke up she was in St Mungos. Fred and her father were sleeping in chairs. Witches and wizards were running around helping each other. Everyone seemed to have injuries. . “Ar-arielle.” Bri stuttered making Fred and her father practically jump awake. 

“With your mother.” Fred whispered, kissing Bri’s forehead. “Go to bed.” 

“No.” She said stubbornly and tried to get out of bed. She had forgotten about her missing leg and almost crashed to the floor. Luckily, Fred’s arms caught her.

“Would this be a bad time to laugh?” Fred asked as he helped his girlfriend back in bed. 

“Honestly, we can get her a badass metal one like Mad-Eye.” Her dad joked back. “We can go see your mom when you are a little more stable.” Her father’s voice turned serious as she gave him a nod. 

“Yeah, your appearance might scare her.” Fred chuckled, putting her back in the hospital bed. “But your still the most beautiful witch out there! Even with one leg!”

Fred and her father started to fill Bri in about the rest of the battle. Arielle finally came back and sat on the bed next to her. “And it kills me to say this but at the end, even Draco was on our side.” Fred added. 

“Who knows maybe one day when we have kids, they will play with Draco’s.” Bri chuckled as Fred beamed. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about Draco and her relationship. 

“Bri, marry me?” Fred had dropped to his knee next to her hospital bed as her sister cheered. 

“Yes, I will marry you Fred Weasley.” It took all of Bri not to lunge herself out of bed and into his arms. Fred noticed this and got up to put the ring on her finger. Giving her a kiss. Her father and Arielle’s claps filled the hall. “I need to tell mom.” Bri cheered happily but before she could a wave of exhaustion hit her. 

“Maybe after a nap.” Her father chuckled and soon all she saw was black.


	40. The end

‘Dear Draco,   
Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for being my friend. I hope we can be friends again soon. I am ready when you are. I am now engaged to Fred and I hope one day you find the same happiness. I’m glad you did the right thing. 

Your forever friend,   
Bri’

Bri handed the letter to her owl as she got up onto her fake leg. It was her last day in the hospital and she couldn’t wait to be home. Fred helped her find her balance, he had been so amazing during her weeks here. 

“Why did you pick the real looking leg?” Fred groaned again. “I wanted a half robot girlfriend.” 

“Ooo shush. Is the house ready?” She asked, she was excited to see their new place. 

“Yup! Fleur helped me decorate, so don’t worry there. She left some things for you to pick out when you get home. Didn’t want you feeling like you didn’t get to pick anything.” Fred and Bri had bought a small cottage near Fleur and Bill’s. Bri wasn’t able to help set it up, so The Weasley family helped them out. 

“Come on, let’s say goodbye to mom before we leave.” Fred helped Bri get upstairs. She was doing better every day. 

“Ms. Shacklebolt. We are heading home now.” Fred bellowed, a wide grin on his face. 

“Bye mom. See you next week.” Bri smiled as Fred gave her mother a hug. She loved how good he was with her. 

“Hip hop hop” Her mother sang but gave them a wave back. 

~~~~~

2 years later 

Bri moved around her hospital wing, singing a song under her breath. If people didn’t see her fake leg, they would have never guessed she was an amputee. She strutted with grace as she went around helping her patients. She was now a full fledged healer, working in the Long Term care unit half the week and the Magical Creatures injury unit the other. 

Right now, she was giving her mother another dosage of the potion she was inventing. She had seen slow to medium results but was hopeful. Her newer patients seemed to have significant results from the potions and were gaining parts of themselves every day. But patients like Alice and her mother had made small baby steps. This was probably due to how long they were in this state. Yesterday, her mother had recited all her stuff animal’s names and sounds. Bri’s happiness grew as her mother progressed. 

“Drink up mom!” Bri beamed as her mother drank the green liquid. 

“You are pregnant.” Her mother said. Her eyes locked on Bri’s stomach as she put a hand out. Bri was 5 months pregnant and this was the first time her mother had noticed. 

“Yes I am mom. I’m Bri, your daughter and I’m 5 months pregnant.” Bri pointed to a picture of Fred and her on her mother’s nightstand and her mother nodded. 

“Yes. Bri. You are Bri. I am mother.” Her mother’s small hands pointed to Bri and then to herself. She knew her mother would never be back to her old self but couldn’t help but be happy with this progress. 

“Yes I am Bri and I love you.”

“I love you Bri and soon to be baby.” Her mother’s full sentence made her wish her father, sister, and Fred were here. Her mother continued to massage her stomach. 

When the baby was born, Fred and Bri came every week to let her mother hold him. Her mother had now improved to the intelligence of a toddler and loved the baby dearily. 

Bri’s eyes landed on Fred with a smile as he took their son into his arms. 

“I love you Fred.”

“I love you Bri.”

——-  
The Wedding 

The day was finally here!   
Bri wore a simple A-line wedding dress. The dress accented her curves and flared out from the waist. The dress was made of Milado silk and had delicate lace placed from the top to waist, cascading down the rest of the dress. (https://www.theknot.com/fashion/66091-lillian-west-wedding-dress) 

The dress perfectly complimented her beach wedding. The beach had around 50 delicate white chairs covered in tropical flowers and seashells. Fred stood under an arch made from driftwood that   
Was covered in white flowers, lace, and shells. Her father was walking her down the aisle, beaming with pride. Fred was holding their baby in his arms. It was important that the little boy was involved in his parents wedding. 

The wedding was nature inspired with laid back elements to create an easy going aesthetic. As she got to the arch, she noticed Fred was crying. She gave her baby boy a kiss on the head, before Molly got him. The couple took each other's hands. 

“I’ve never seen you so serious Fred.” Bri whispered as George chuckled. George, Lee Jordan, Harry, and Ron stood to Fred’s side. All giving wide smiles. On Bri’s side were Arielle, Luna, Fleur, and Ginny. Each had a tissue trying to control their happy tears. 

Fred started with his vows first. ““Bri , you have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together.”

Bri could feel tears coming down her face. She hadn’t expected Fred’s speech to be serious and had to get herself together before she went. 

“Fred, You were my reason back then, my reason now, my reason every day. You strengthen my weaknesses, bring focus to my dreams. Here and now I pledge my life to yours, that your dreams become my dreams. No matter where life leads me, I know that as long as you are there, that is where I am meant to be.” 

Bri and Fred’s eyes were full of happy tears as they heard. “You may now kiss the bride.” Bri had never felt so much passion in one kiss. As Fred pulled away, he waved his wand, opening up a huge bin of fireworks. 

“I LOVE YOU BRI WEASLEY!” He shouted above the fireworks. 

“I LOVE YOU FRED WEASLEY!” She shouted back as the chairs formed into a dance floor. 

Fred picked her up into another passionate kiss as colorful bangs surrounded them.


End file.
